Surprises: Free
by sharp52092
Summary: In this Revenge of the Sith alternate universe, there are many revelations. Many surprises in store for Obi-Wan Kenobi. For Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. The Jedi, the Senate, the Republic, and the rest of the Galaxy...Other characters include Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Moteé, Mace Windu, and the Council.
1. Dawn

**Surprises: Free**

**In this ****Revenge of the Sith alternate universe, there are many revelations. Many surprises in store for Obi-Wan Kenobi. For Anakin Skywalker and **Padmé **Amidala. The Jedi, the Senate, the Republic, and the rest of the Galaxy...**

**This is a prequel to _Surprises_. After this story, there will also be a _Surprises_ sequel. Also my Naberrie story, _Unimaginable_. Which is a also a sequel to this story too.**

**The character prominently featured are Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Especially Obi-Wan and **Padmé. **Even a chapter or two featuring her handmaiden, Moteé.**

* * *

Chapter One

Dawn

_Coruscant_

_Five-Hundred Republica_

This was not the place he imagined he'd be within less than an half a standard hour of his return to Coruscant.

Ideally he would be in his quarters in the Jedi Temple. Meditating. Resting. Though now was not the time for rest. Nor meditation. He was a Jedi. He had a duty. To the Jedi. To the Republic. But he also had a duty as a friend. And he knew his friend would not be found at the Jedi Temple.

Though really, should he be surprised?

_No._ No, not really.

Though he was surprised that they had been finally been caught. They had always been so careful and discreet.

Even more surprising. Shocking. And absolutely horrifying were some of the details, Master Fisto had given him earlier this evening. When he had joined him in secret in the Council Chambers.

The Nautolan explained to him and few others why the Chancellor was dead. Who killed him. And all the other...just unimaginable details.

Obi-Wan still couldn't believe it. Nor did he really have time to digest the facts.

Before he could even stand Master Fisto dismissed the other three Masters and informed Obi-Wan of another piece of information. And that...delicate piece of information was why Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stalked off the turbolift into the apartment of Senator Padmé Amidala. A stride of more in tune of his friend and former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, but this was hardly an ordinary night-early morning actually. He looked out the windows. Dawn was just moments away.

So far no guards or droids had greeted him.

Except the shadows...

Obi-Wan stopped.

A figure emerged from the shadows.

A young woman, in a cloak that matched the shadows.

The Jedi did not know her, but had seen in her the company of Padmé Amidala from time to time in the past few years. Her handmaiden no doubt. Who now stood between him and the Master Chamber he knew his friends currently occupied.

"Miss…" He did not know her name.

"Moteé," she answered the Jedi less than a meter in front of her.

"Miss Moteé," She _had_ to let him pass. "I _need_ to see them. Have you seen the HoloNet?" There was urgency in Obi-Wan's voice.

Moteé sighed as closed her eyes. Yes, she had, "I may have heard something earlier." Her tone was emotionless. Moteé had been enjoying the late night talk programs on her break when she heard. She had thought of knocking on the door, but did not have the courage to do so. When her lady was "indisposed" she knew not to disturb her.

"Then you _must_ let me pass." Yes, the damage was done. Seen by all, but he could at least warn them. They probably were unaware. Also he might be able to help them.

_Maybe..._

Moteé looked Obi-Wan straight in the eyes, "I can't let you or anyone in without a reason." Reasons of danger or other dire emergencies. She didn't say anything for a moment, but was in thought.

Conflicted thoughts as the Jedi could sense. Though she hid it rather well.

Moteé looked right past Obi-Wan. "And I just heard a disturbance down the hall," the handmaiden said and walked past him.

Obi-Wan smiled and gave a small bow with his head in giving a thank you.

Moteé smiled as she looked back. Meeting the striking Jedi's amazing eyes.

Obi-Wan took a few more steps and reached the door of the master suite. Despite the urgency and unhappiness he felt about the current emergency and incredibly delicate circumstances. Obi-Wan still felt like he was trespassing. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

The Jedi took several more steps and arrived at the end of the bed.

The sight the Jedi saw was...not surprising. Though perhaps a bit, because it wasn't a sight Obi-Wan saw every day.

Anakin, under the covers. Soundly asleep. Obi-Wan hadn't seen Anakin _actually_ sleep for more than a few short hours since the war began. Before the war, actually.

Wrapped his Anakin's arms was none other than Padmé Amidala. Which should be surprising, but quite the opposite really. But didn't make him any unhappier about it. But what really caught Obi-Wan off guard was Anakin's left hand lying on her..._abdomen_. Even with the covers, the curve of her belly did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers over his beard. He did this when he was in deep thought, and sometimes during stressful situations.

_This..._on top of _everything_. _Else_.

As if they all weren't in enough trouble _already_!

Obi-Wan wondered what else _they_\- particularly Anakin was leaving out. He wasn't certain he wanted to find out. But he, along with everyone else were about to find out one way or another.

Any guilt Obi-Wan felt was suddenly gone. He wasn't going to lie to himself. Not anymore. After all, he had lied enough the past several years.

"_Get up!_"

The couple eyes opened with a startle.

Padmé pulled the covers higher. "Obi-Wan?" To her bare shoulders and over part of her mortified face.

Anakin's eyes widened, "Obi-Wan!" He gritted his teeth. The young Jedi was not happy.

Obi-Wan's eyes still hadn't left the couple, "Get. _Up._" He started to turn to leave the chamber. "_Get_ dressed." He turned back one last time to look at them. To show how serious he was, "_Now!_"

While still embarrassed and shocked, the couple turned to look at one another. So Obi-Wan knew...

On top of his angry face, Anakin was surprised.

Padmé less surprised. She knew that he already knew. Suspected. In fact, the other day Obi-Wan had paid her a visit. He had practically said he knew about the two of them.

Clearly and obviously they wanted to know to know why he was here. Not to confront them. No, but they would know soon enough...

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

**Any idea on what exactly happened?**

**Trivia: A Nautolan is the name of Kit Fisto's species. **

**Also does anyone like the idea of Obi-Wan and **Moteé**? And don't worry that won't be her only purpose. This is just for another fic some day.**

**Chapter two will be posted for a few weeks. **

**Also if one enjoys Naberrie stories, be sure to check out_ Varykino: The Retreat for Naberrie Stories_ Community I made a few weeks ago. Also if one knows a fic I could add to the community be sure to PM me.**


	2. Scandal

**Alright here's the second chapter. ****Thank you for the reviews and patience.**

**Also thank you to The Kinetic Violinist.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Scandal**

The couple emerged from the master chamber less than a few standard minutes later.

Anakin wore his dark robe.

Padmé wore a large dark blue robe. "Obi-Wan, what are you-"

Obi-Wan's hands were on his hips. "Turn on the HoloNet," he ordered. His tone was calm, but anything but cheerful.

"I know Palpatine is dead," Anakin stated. His voice was incredibly quiet. "We both do."

"I know you know about Palpatine. The whole Galaxy probably does by now." Though the Galaxy had yet to learn the rest of the... unimaginable details. "Do you know of the other revelations this past evening?"

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another. What was he talking about? He looked more than just upset with them. Worried? Concerned?

"Obi-Wan," Padmé had a bad feeling about this. She couldn't recall ever seeing Obi-Wan like this. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan turned on the projector. He didn't even need to change the channel.

"-_ew development in the Amidala-Skywalker Scandal_," said a reporter known as J. Pissog the Hutt. He was one of the biggest media moguls in the Galaxy. When there was gossip, a rumor, or even the quietest whisper- the Hutt was there.

Obi-Wan practically heard Anakin and Padmé's hearts almost beat out their chests. Followed by the pair sinking onto the nearest divan. Questions. Confusion. And a mix of emotions swirling around in their minds.

"_A holo vid recently uploaded on the HoloNet by an anonymous source_," Pissog explained.

"_Right over there_," he pointed to the holo image with his slender fingers, "_That is Varykino, one of the prized lake houses at the Lake Country on Naboo. Home of the Naberrie family. Naberrie, as one may or may not know, is the birth name of Padmé Amidala."_

Padmé eyes narrowed. She made no making no attempt to hide her unhappiness towards the hosts using her birth name on the Galactic media. Padmé valued her privacy. It was one of the reasons she adopted the name of state, Amidala.

Along with _her_ home.

Her home… Padmé also quietly realized the vid was coming from was Convergence. Which was, ironically at one time, the family home of House Palpatine. Convergence was directly across the lake from her home, Varykino. She wasn't aware of who owned it currently, but now she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Anakin also wasn't happy. Not nearly as annoyed as his wife, but he too enjoyed the privacy the Lake Country offered- had offered. He often felt content, relaxed there. Now he wasn't certain if that would happen anymore.

"_So that is her family estate__?"_ the Bothan asked. Probably one of Pissog's assistants, or as many public figures referred to them as, "_minions_".

"Yes," Pissog answered in his deep voice. "_Riiiight ah, there_," A ship zoomed down out of the Nubian sunset atmosphere. "That ship prepping to land. What is it? What color is it?"

Oh, no.

Anakin lowered his head in defeat.

Padmé covered her face. Hoping she was not blushing.

"_It looks like a yellow and greyish starship… a Jedi starfighter_," said the Bothan, recognizing the model.

Anakin and Padmé both wanted to crawl back under the covers and die. Realizing that night took place just over seven months ago...

"_Yes, beings_," Pissog sounded as excited as a child receiving a gift. "_A yellow and grey starfighter landing at Padmé Amidala's home on Naboo. The same paint color and starfighter model that Anakin Skywalker flew until recently. This is another strong piece of evidence that the pair may have had a long term affair. What do you think?"_

Footage was then shown. From last night. Of a distraught Anakin finding Padmé in the Senate Hall. Their embrace and kiss was then shown.

Well...now the pieces of the puzzle made sense.

How the press knew.

Figuring they had seen enough, Obi-Wan finally hit the off switch on the projector.

"The rest of the news channels are the same," he said. Though it was nothing they didn't already know.

A few moments later, Anakin was the first to open his mouth, "They must have followed me after I..." Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. Discovered the truth. Killed‑ murdered- Palpatine. "Left Palpatine's office," Anakin said quietly.

Padmé remained silent. Trying to process everything.

"Couldn't you have at least tried to have been careful?" About many things, actually. Then again, it did it really matter? It was over. The footage was out there on the HoloNet roaming freely now. Obi-Wan sighed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Padmé turned to look at Anakin. As if waiting for him to say something.

A moment passed. "Uh, well..." Anakin began. "You see Master," He was still trying to find the right words. In some ways, he had searching for the correct words for three years. "Padmé and I are...Well, since…"

Padmé finally just said it. "We're married, Obi-Wan."

**End of Chapter Two.**

* * *

**Boy, Obi-Wan is going to be thrilled.**

**Trivia: Pissog is a character I made up. I didn't know of any reporters or paparazzi related beings that existed in GFFA. Also, o****riginally I was going to make Pissog a Muun.**

**Review please.**


	3. Covered, Lied, Stolen, and Risked

**I know, normally I update on the weekends. So surprise! LOL**

**Anyway, thank your for the reviews, faves, and follows. And thank you Kinetic Violinist for putting up with me and my impatience. **

**Quick reply to some of the reviews:**

**Citizen Ghost: There will be more on the paparazzi and media. A little in this story, but in future stories as well. **

**Veritas1995: Too funny and yes!**

**As for Obi-Wan and whomever he may be paired with. I think I liked him best with Siri, but that won't work since she died :( and I'm trying to make this as canon as possible. But sometimes I like it when he's paired with a handmaiden, or even someone entirely new. I hadn't seen him with Moteé before, so I decided to try it.**

**Anyway, here it is, and it's long, or longer my normal.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Covered, Lied, Stolen, and Risked

_"We're married Obi-Wan."_

Obi-Wan's eyes closed as his jaw dropped slightly. _Of course they were_, Obi-Wan secretly fumed. Why didn't he see it!

He ran his fingers over his auburn beard for what had to be the tenth time that day. And it was only morning.

Obi-Wan's blue eyes opened as he opened his mouth. "For how long?" He quietly asked. Thinking back to those times when the pair were together. How they acted around each other. Yes, there were definitely signs of a relationship, but never of a marriage. Still, _how_ did he not pick up on that? Indeed he, like the rest of the Jedi, had truly lost their visions.

"After Geonosis," Anakin admitted. "When we went back to Naboo."

"After only a week?" Obi-Wan wasn't trying to judge, but wasn't that rather fast? Obi-Wan didn't know much about engagements, but didn't most beings take a bit longer to get married?

Obi-Wan also suddenly and quietly realized what an actress the Senator was, given he confronted her shortly after the Battle of Geonosis. She said she would end of it. Obi-Wan had sensed… _nothing_. No lies or any sort of deception. He had long suspected they were in a relationship, but that it started up again later. Or that Padmé had at least tried to end the relationship. But no, she hadn't.

"Well," Anakin smiled almost childlike, "we waited ten years."

Obi-Wan put his face in his hands. _That_ was typical Anakin.

"Master," Anakin said. "I know you're angry-"

For what had to be the standard billionth time, Anakin failed to recall the Code. "Jedi do not feel anger," Obi-Wan said through his teeth. Then again, they don't get married. _And they certainly don't lie to the Council…_ Obi-Wan quickly realized he wasn't thinking of Anakin.

While it was uncharacteristic, Obi-Wan decided to abandon the Code for the next few minutes. Along with his normal calm self. For the past three years, Obi-Wan pretended that he did not know. Pretended that it was okay.

"They also don't decide abandon their sanity and their principles after only week." Obi-Wan wasn't talking about the Jedi or just Anakin anymore.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé calmly stated, Her tired head in her hands, "You're being dramatic." She was not in the mood for this. She knew it would all come out in just a matter of time, but certainly not today. And certainly not like this. Padmé did not seem to fully understand why he was acting this way. Since he had practically told her he knew days ago.

"_Really?_" Obi-Wan said in a loud and almost disbelieving tone. "Really?" His voiced toned down. "I'm being dramatic?" The Jedi Master could have laughed. Were they serious? "Do-do the two of you not realize what you have done? How much trouble you're in?" How much trouble he, too, would be in?

"What _I_ have done for you?"

Obi-Wan's hands were shaking. "I have _covered_." When Anakin would often run late to meetings Even miss meetings entirely. Like days earlier when Anakin missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges.

"I have _lied_," he said through his teeth. When a fellow member of the Council questioned and noticed the closeness Anakin and Senator Amidala's relationship, Obi-Wan concealed the truth. Lied. They were friends. Strictly professional. Platonic. Nothing more. So he had hoped, but deep down he knew it was a lie.

"I have _stolen_." There were times when the Senator had accompanied Obi-Wan and Anakin on missions. Normally the pair was careful. Fairly discreet. Though there were things Obi-Wan noticed. The smiles. The stolen glances. And he often feared HoloNet crews would notice them as well. Most never did… most. A few crews wore curious or suspicious looks. Obi-Wan always made sure their holographs or holovids never made the evening news.

Because, he took them.

Without asking.

A crime.

"And I have _risked_. Risked my own reputation and career as a Jedi all for the sake of protecting the two of you!"

For lying he would likely face suspension or _worse_. It was rare, but there a few Council members in Jedi history who had lost his or her seat for serious violations of the Jedi Code.

And _why_? Because they were his friends. And he loved them. Especially Anakin, who had been a great part of his life for the last thirteen years. He was his apprentice. His brother. His best friend.

And Padmé, despite being a politician, a being who normally could not be trusted, Obi-Wan had come to trust and think of as a friend and ally.

But did they care?

Deep down Obi-Wan knew they did. He believed that was part of why they did not tell him. To protect him. Of course, would it really have mattered? He was a part of it. Though didn't mean Obi-Wan was happy about it. Or had to be. And combined with everything that had happened in less than an hour, he had _enough_.

"And you- _you_ two were so foolish and romantic and high on your own doomed star-crossed love that-" instead of running towards reason. Like Padmé had said she would do after Geonosis. Instead she lied. He lied. They _lied_, because-"You decided to be _together_! To get _married_!" he corrected himself. Obi-Wan still could not believe it. "A marriage that will end your lives as you know it." And every single being's around them. "Destroy your reputations. Everything you've ever worked for." Anakin would be thrown out of the Order. His thirteen years of work, _gone_. Padmé would lose her seat. Every law, every committee, everything she had every worked on would be tainted. Called into question. "That may get you one or both killed." Anakin's enemies would likely come after Padmé. Padmé's after Anakin. Especially when everything about Palpatine came out. "Have your _younglings_ taken away by the Jedi Order." Where they would never see them again, but he was being dramatic?

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said firmly, but calmly. "I- I thank you for doing that for us." She did not know what else to say.

"We both do," Anakin added, along with nod with his head. But his eyes were darker normal. Particularly ever since Obi-Wan brought up the fact that the Order would take want to take the offspring.

Though his voice was different. Calm, actually. More mature.

"But this time you can't save us, and even if you could, we really don't want you to." They couldn't keep the baby secret, even if they could. Even if they wanted to, that would not be fair to the baby. Years from now the child would think he or she was unwelcome. "We'll be okay," Padmé said. "We will figure this out."

A moment later, Obi-Wan nodded. He hoped they both knew what they were getting into. Though the Jedi Master wasn't convinced they did. That it wasn't all going to be voorpaks and rainbows, but he sensed the Senator knew something... Had a sabacc card up her sleeve. Whatever it was…he didn't know whether he wanted to know. Or to be joyful, terrified, or even more worried.

"Anything else, Master?" Anakin asked. He was still seated on the sofa.

The older Jedi turned face him. "Anakin." Obi-Wan was starting to wear his old smile. "How many times must I tell you to call me Obi-Wan?" It had been three years since they had been Master and student.

Anakin simply shrugged.

Obi-Wan was expecting and hoping for and expecting some comeback. Such as,"_As many times as you recited the Jedi Code to me_," along with a smile along Anakin's face, but no. There was nothing. No response. No comeback. Not even a smile.

Obi-Wan did not like this at all. Yes, this was nothing new. Anakin's sense of humor had evaporated since the start of the war. Even his smiles were rare. Which is why Obi-Wan pretended he did not know. She made him happy. When nothing else truly could. And that made Obi-Wan happy.

Well, both happy and concerned. While Padmé had been a great strength to Anakin: Again, she had made him happy. Obi-Wan had also hoped the Senator would give Anakin the balance and stability he needed. And she had, to a point, but she was also his greatest weakness. Well that, coupled with his lack of ability to think.

And there was Palpatine. Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Who had been influencing. Mentoring. Planting seeds into Anakin since he was a boy.

The Stewjon Jedi knew he shouldn't dwell or live in the past, but why hadn't he kept Anakin away from him? The Council had warned him. Discussed it with him again and again.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He knew he had to stop. It was not the Jedi way. Nor was dwelling on the past going to free him from his guilt. It would only consume him. He needed to focus on being a Jedi. The Force...

Perhaps all Jedi needed to...

Though where that left Anakin, perhaps even Obi-Wan himself, he did not know.

**End of Chapter Three.**

* * *

**Okay, big chapter.**

**A little triva: A voorpak is a small, puffy looking, kinda cute imo species that are sometimes pets in the GFFA. Also I had considered calling this chapter _Lied_, but I decided to give a more meatier title.**

**I was very nervous about Obi-Wan and that I made him really over the top and out of character. Please let me what you all think.**

**Review please!**


	4. Scoundrel

**Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews!**

**As for the Jedi and taking away Force sensitive younglings. Sometimes the parents are given choice and some are not. **Really it seems to depend on which author is writing. **I can't think of many books that deal with the subject. Except Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader and in the comics. It was also brought up in TCW a few times. In the recent Mace/Jar Jar arc for example.**

**In my mind, it depends which Jedi one deals with. Some Jedi were fine when the parents said "no" and respected their wishes. Other Jedi may not have been so understanding and did not take "no" for an answer.**

**This story will have about ten chapters.**

**Can't think of anything else.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Scoundrel

A tired Padmé Amidala looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan and back. They were thinking and they were tired. As was she. Though she did not see herself, nor anyone else going back to sleep. On the other hand, Padmé was not ready to approach today and the oncoming storm that was approaching. That was today and may be the rest of their lives...

Not yet.

Padmé decided to begin approaching everything after breakfast. Also, she hoped to clear the air. From Obi-Wan's earlier rant. Past any discomfort and awkwardness still present. Finally she opened her mouth to ask, "It's still early, but would you like some breakfast?" She did not see herself, Anakin, or anyone else going back to sleep.

Obi-Wan looked at the wall chrono, "That would be lovely." He had eaten very little for the last few days. Obi-Wan's head moved slightly forward, "Yes, thank you." He was smiling and seemed in a much better mood.

Even Anakin's mood looked like it was starting to lighten. He wore a small smile.

Padmé went into the kitchenette. While her cooking skills were limited. Padmé had never really had the time to the learn the art since she had been in public service since she was very young. She was, however, able to make caf and Nubian tea. She left the cooking to Threepio since Moteé left early. Padmé suspected she helped Obi-Wan make his way into her _private_ chambers earlier. Yes, she always told her to not disturb her when she was alone with Anakin. But between Moteé's wake call and Obi-Wan's. She would have taken Moteé's.

While Anakin and Obi-Wan discussed the upcoming day.

"The Council will want to see you today," Obi-Wan said. "Among others today," He explained. Certain and several senatorial investigatory committees and others as well. About Palpatine. His death. The events-every little detail leading up to his death. "They," The Council and, "Possibly some of the Politicians will also ask about Padmé." About the kiss the HoloNet saw last night. Possibly any gossip that the HoloNet was spewing about. If they were having a "long-term affair". If she was pregnant, and whatever else they may be or probably were saying. Obi-Wan did not see any sense in lying any more. Yes, the Jedi had been blind the last several years, but they weren't that blind. Nor that deaf.

Anakin nodded slowly, "I understand."

Padmé joined them back in the sitting room. Bringing the tea and caf. "Threepio will be bringing some eggs and fruit shortly."

Obi-Wan smiled and thanked her. He then said, "The Council may also want to speak with you too, Sen-Padmé."

"Very well," Padmé replied as she poured Anakin a cup of caf.

Obi-Wan noticed she had _that_ look. That face she wore as Queen of Naboo and now Senator. Her "Politician Look" as Anakin had called it once or twice. Though Obi-Wad had to admit she hid her emotions well under that face.

While Anakin was another story. His hands of flesh and durasteel both shook as he picked up a cup of caf.

Which did not go unnoticed by both his best friend and wife.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was last night. Palpatine. Or what he had just said about today, or all the above that had him uneasy.

"Anything else?" Anakin asked.

"No," Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, yes," he supposed he hadn't said "Congratulations, I suppose are in order. Thank you," he quietly said to Padmé as she handed him some caf. "You two are certainly going to have your hands full." In some ways, Obi-Wan almost hoped that if the Order doesn't take them away, "May one or both of their younglings run off and marry some scoundrel," the Stewjon Master joked. Oh, how Obi-Wan would pay good credits to see that one. It would be priceless. Their younglings putting them through _everything_ they put him through.

Now the Jedi didn't sense such a thing was going to happen, but as he said, they were going to have their hands full. One Skywalker was more than enough to raise. He couldn't imagine having to raise twins...or any more children they may have.

Padmé's eyes narrowed as she gave Obi-Wan her best _you'll pay for that later_ look. Obi-Wan could also tell she was trying not to smile.

Anakin's eyes widened in alarm. But they didn't go dark like they did earlier. "Are you trying to make me turn to the Dark Side?" He joked quietly.

Obi-Wan and Padmé glared at him. They were glad Anakin was joking around, but not his dark humor. Especially after what happened-what could have happened last night.

"Don't even joke," Padmé glared at her husband as she sat down. She then turned to Obi-Wan. The words _younglings _and _both_ were still ringing in her ears. "Obi-Wan, why do you keep saying _younglings_?" Always in the plural form.

Obi-Wan raised a brow and finally cracked a smile as he said this next part.

**End of Chapter Four.**

* * *

**Why does he indeed LOL! ****One of the Skywalkers finally caught on. He also said "younglings" in the last chapter too. Did anyone notice?**

**I always loved reading stories where Obi-Wan is the one to tell them. So I had to include that in one of my own stories.**

**Trivia: Younglings can be a term for young Jedi in training. It can also mean children in the GFFA.**

**Anakin and Padmé should also pay closely attention to the scoundrel part, since Obi-Wan has foreseen Han Solo LOL.**

**The next chapter will be titled _Twins_. Anakin and Padmé discuss the future. I will be gone next week, so it will be posted in a few weeks. **


	5. Twins

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Thank you to The Kinetic Violinist.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Twins

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala sat down on their bed in their shock. Excitement. Astonishment.

Thinking.

Thinking about everything: _another_ baby. What another baby would mean. What _twins_ would mean.

The thought of one baby was overwhelming - joyful enough. Two was just...unimaginable. Exciting. Absolutely terrifying, but wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

Anakin also wondering _why_. Why he couldn't sense both of the babies?

But Obi-Wan could! Mere minutes after learning about _them_!

Surely _he_ the most powerful Jedi in the history of the Order could sense his _own_ children. Then again, a Sith Lord had been right in front of him for all these years.

Meanwhile his wife, Padmé was full of different emotions.

At first, she fumed. Apparently there was "a misunderstanding" with the Emdee. When Padmé said she did not wish to know the sex of the offspring, the droid somehow misunderstood her and thought she did not wish to know if there were multiples. Which was how some species liked it she supposed, but not her.

On Naboo, Padmé had been taught to believe droids-especially those of higher level-as fellow sentient beings. And she had carried those beliefs ever since childhood. Though today, she did not feel that way.

Needless to say, Padmé had immediately decided that she would be seeing a different medical personnel altogether. A healer in fact. And she would be seeing that healer _today_.

As soon as she commed the Queen in a few standard hours, though. She had wanted to see the healer first, but he was not available until later. So Padmé thought she may as well comm the Queen and face her. The future. And so forth.

Anakin finally looked up. "Padmé."

Padmé was still lost in her thoughts. She was starting to think of today... and _everything_, and what it all meant.

But what was eating at her and what was worst of all... her family did not know. About her and Anakin. Or hardly any of it! But now they did. And in the worst way imaginable. Through the HoloNet for Shiraya's sake!

How?

_How_ could this be happening?

She and Anakin had always been so careful. They had kept _everything_ hidden in the shadows all these years and now...

Now, that was over...

Now their lives were being changed. _Forever_. More importantly, their family and loved ones' worlds were being changed. Being turned upside down.

Without any warning.

Why weren't she and Anakin more careful last night?

Padmé remembered walking through the Senate Hall for...whatever the reason. To get something back at her office? She couldn't remember. It didn't matter now anyway.

Moteé was with her. By her side until moments later. She found a silhouette in the maze of the grand architecture and columns. The silhouette belonged to her beloved Anakin.

Anakin was in pain. Not physical pain, no. But there were fresh tears streaming down his face. Even before Padmé saw her husband she knew. She knew something had happened. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew. Padmé just knew. Less than a moment later, Anakin was in front of her. He reached for her and put his arms around her. Clinging to her, as if he never wanted to let go. As if he might fall if he let go. And she wrapped her arms around him. Despite not knowing why he was upset or what had happened. She somehow felt closer to him than they had in days...even longer she had begun to realize. Since he returned, Padmé felt they were growing more and more distant. That they had been somehow closer when Anakin was still across the stars in the Outer Rim. But the invisible wall between them seemed to somehow start to melt away.

Then they started to kiss. A few standard minutes later they made their way to their to her private shuttle. Which was flown by Moteé.

They made their way back to their apartment. The bedroom. They stayed up for hours. Talking. Listening to one another.

_Listening..._

It seemed as though this war had made everyone in the Republic go deaf. Ironic, considering what she had told Anakin days ago. That this war represented a failure to listen.

For if the Jedi, the Senate, and even Padmé, herself had listened to Dooku's words to Obi-Wan...

Or even her family... Why didn't her father listen? She had planned. Tried to tell, to _explain_ all _this_ to them months ago. When she had informed them of her pregnancy.

Padmé put her head in her hands. It was her fault as well. She started yelling back. And really, she should have told them long ago.

Padmé had hoped and planned to see them before all this came out. She had also hoped and planned for none of this to come out until after the baby-babies- were born. When they were safely at Naboo. At home. _Then again_, Padmé thought, _that's life_. Little in life ever went as planned.

She wondered if she should comm them too? Then again, what could she say? And was this really something that should be discussed over communications? Not only was there the chance some pathetic being would be listening in. But really shouldn't that conversation take place in person?

"_Padmé_," Anakin said. His flesh reached for hers. "Angel?"

"Yes?" She slowly raised her head. Putting those thoughts and worries aside. For now.

Anakin hesitated for a moment. "He's right," he said sadly.

"About?" Padmé asked tiredly and curiously.

For Anakin saying Obi-Wan was actually right about something. _Anything_ was an extremely rare occurrence. Obi-Wan would never believe this one.

"About the Order," Anakin said somberly. He did not want to upset her, but they needed to approach this topic. "They will want to take the baby- the twins." He corrected himself. He smiled for a moment, but then it faded. "They could try to take one or probably both away whether we give our consent or not." Not that he would allow that to happen. No, they whole Order would have to go through him first. Still, the two hadn't actually discussed the possibility. The likelihood, until now.

Anakin did not see the exact need to do so, though. Again, he would not allow that happen. Still, Padmé had always said they needed to work on their communication skills. To be honest with each other. To discuss things as a couple. Especially now that they had a family. And especially after last night, after Anakin made several promises to do better from now on.

"I know." Padmé closed her eyes. "I know it's a possibility," she whispered quietly. She raised her head, "But I am not going to allow that to happen."

Anakin raised his head. "How?" Apparently he had been an influence on her. She was starting to sound like him.

"The first time they ask." Padmé got up and went to the drawer where she hid documents sometimes. "I will politely send them away. The next time and the times after that, I will not be so nice." She handed him several documents.

Padmé had been planning this for months. She didn't want to, but she would if she had to. She, like any every other being, had heard whispers that Jedi sometimes plucked children away from their parents.

The plan was pretty much ready to be put into motion. Ready to be filed, should the need ever arrive. Well, minus the fact that there were not one but two children, but Anakin was sure that would be taken care of. The paperwork with the top lawyers of Coruscant was discreetly ready to file.

Though Padmé prayed she never actually had to sign and file suit.

Padmé still believed in and supported the Jedi, but when she drew the line when it came to her children. If any child of theirs wished to join the Jedi when they were older, that was fine. Padmé would support the decision. But that would be their child's choice, and their child's alone.

The Jedi's reputation had been severely damaged by the war, and Padmé was one of their leading supporters. They would not want to lose her support. Now, there was the likelihood she would lose her seat. Still, she would still continue to wield some influence and, more importantly, publicity. Especially now, given what the HoloNet knew and would eventually discover.

"What do you think?" Padmé almost felt like she was going too far. And she certainly didn't want this to become the Baby Ludi case all over again. But when it came to her children she would go to the ends the Galaxy for them.

Padmé also felt they should have brought this up sooner. But given everything that had gone on recently. Not to mention Anakin's stress. From the Council and Palpatine tearing him in two. To the dreams that plagued him. About her death. The war and whatever else that haunted him. There wasn't time or the right moment.

Anakin finished reading through the documents. He sat them down on the bed beside him and looked up at her. They once again reminded him that his wife was a true politician. Normally he hated her politician side, but this time was a different story.

"May the Force be with the poor man who breaks your heart."

Padmé shot him a look.

Anakin was almost was ready to smile back but an image that haunted him flashed through his mind.

_"Anakin...Anakin!" She screamed. "Help me!"_

When image faded away, Anakin then did his best to pretend a smile at the look.

Which was pointless, Padmé saw straight through her lover's pretend smile.

Then Anakin handed the documents back to Padmé, and she returned them to their secret home.

Padmé then rejoined him back on the foot of the bed. Each wrapping their arms around one another.

Several moments passed. Anakin closed his eyes as he nuzzled in the coils of her hair. "Couldn't we just stay here," he said, his eyes closed and strong arms tightening around her. "Forever." And never, ever have to face the outside world. The Council. The media. And their stupidity.

"I wish we could," Padmé reached to kiss his cheek. Oh, how she truly wished, but it also sounded petty. Childish. Nor was it living. What kind of example would that be for the twins?

Padmé leaned against his strong chest. She also slipped her fingers into his cool prosthetic fingers. "But I promise... whatever we have to face, we'll face together."

* * *

**Trivia: There really was a Baby Ludi case in the EU. If you never heard of it, do look it up on Wookieepedia. It's quite fascinating, in my opinion.**

**I'm not sure if Padmé knows what Dooku said to Obi-Wan on Geonosis. About the Sith in Senate, but let's say she did.**

**Shiraya is the name of Naboo goddess.**

**I was also a bit nervous about the "May the Force be with the poor man who breaks your heart," line. I was afraid it might be in poor taste, but my beta felt okay with it. So I went for it. I'm curious to hear what others think.**

**This chapter also foreshadows the events of that Naberrie story I've been working and talking about since forever. Which is a sequel to this story. Feel like I'm finally starting to get there. It's quite exciting!  
**

**Review please and thank you!**


	6. Wisdom and Stability

**Thank you to all the reviews, faves, and followers.**

**Also thank you The Kinetic Violinist!**

**This chapter was a more recent addition. Though parts of this I already had. I had originally planned to have them more towards the end.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Wisdom and Stability

Anakin finally emerged from the bedroom. Dressed in his Jedi robes. All ready except for his lightsaber, which was still in his right hand. Which Obi-Wan hoped he put clip on his belt so wouldn't lose- no. No, again, he reminded himself. Anakin was no longer his student. He was no responsibility. If something happened, if he was late, it was Anakin's fault. This time, however they were both running late. Though as far as Obi-Wan was concerned it was Anakin's fault.

Obi-Wan had hoped to have already left, but he did his best to be patient and understanding. The couple obviously had great deal to discuss.

"Is the Sena- Padmé alright?" Obi-Wan asked. "I thought the two of you were going to pass out earlier." He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"She's fine, just," Anakin wore his smile as best he could. "Surprised. We both are."

"Has she contacted her healer?"

"She has, yes," Anakin replied. "Apparently there was some confusion with the Emdee." He sounded understandably annoyed.

"Really?" Obi-Wan wasn't certain how that could happen. Then again, he had never been fond of droids. Obi-Wan found droids to be unreliable.

Plus, droids had always been more of Anakin's hobby and expertise. He wondered if this would have any effect on Anakin's love and hobby of droids... no. No probably not, just make him more determined to work on them. Improve them and whatever else he did.

Obi-Wan nodded. He was about to ask Anakin if he was read to go, but instead he continued to observe his friend.

Anakin noticed the way Obi-Wan was starting him. "What?"

Obi-Wan was still observing him. "You seem much calmer than I expected."

A puzzled Anakin looked up as he clipped his lightsaber securely on his belt. "What?" He asked curiously. "The twins?" At least he hoped it was about the twins. Anakin did not want to discuss. Speak. Hear. Nor even think about Palpatine, last night, or the rest of it.

"No, the paparazzi," Obi-Wan said. As much as he wanted to ask about Palpatine - Darth Sidious. Though he didn't want to push Anakin. Obi-Wan knew it was going to be a difficult subject for him. Plus he would have to talk about it in front of the Council very soon.

The young Jedi shrugged in relief. "It's not that bad."

"Really?" Obi-Wan's brows rose quickly. Eyes widened.

Yes, this was precisely what Obi-Wan had worried about. That the couple would think that everything was going to be voorpaks and rainbows. He hoped the Senator had more sense. Then again, Obi-Wan was starting to think Padmé was as bad, if not worse than his former apprentice. Perhaps those two really were a match made by the Force.

"No," Anakin said. Obi-Wan did not see the big picture. "I'm free," he said. "We're free." For the first time in all day- days, actually- Anakin was truly smiling.

They were free.

Free to hold one another's hand in public. Free to be with one another in public. To go out to dinner. To the Senate parties and galas. Publicly. Privately. Whatever the occasion. They could even walk in and out _together!_ Side by side. Again, holding one another's hand. Not separately or sneak out the back entrances. Together or even separately, Anakin too could walk _in and out_ of the front grand entrance. He could longer had to sneak around. They no longer had to sneak around. _At all._

Yes, there was the HoloNet, but that was only a minor inconvenience. It would blow over in a matter of weeks. In his experience the HoloNet would talk about him one day then would find something else to talk about the next.

The biggest threat they faced would be the Council. They could throw him out. Strip him of everything he had done. Everything he had worked for. Anakin did not care. None of that truly mattered. But if they went anywhere near his children, even so much as thought of trying to take them… well, he would not allow that to happen. He would make sure it. The whole Order would have to go through him. Through Padmé... with and the plan she had. Yes, may the Force be with the Jedi Order.

If she wished, Padmé could use his name. Her _true_ name. And why wouldn't she? _Of course_ she would. She would finally be able to use her true name. _Finally_ all those other men and suitors would leave her alone. They would see that she was already taken. They would see that she was _his_.

_His_ and no one else's.

The thoughts made Anakin beam from head to toe.

He was beaming so brightly, Obi-Wan was starting to wear that concerned look again.

"Well...then," Obi-Wan tried to sound happy for his friend. "I'm happy for you. Both of you, well all four of you," he added.

The young Jedi's smile began to fade. "But it also sounds like you're not happy for us," Anakin wondered aloud. Was he still angry at them? About to go on another rant? The thought made Anakin want to roll his eyes.

"I am," said Obi-Wan. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry because-"

Anakin finished, "I never worry at all." They had had this conversation before. Before Obi-Wan left for Utapau. "Again, you're wrong. I worry plenty. I can protect them. I _will_ protect them," Anakin said firmly.

Maybe a little too firmly.

"I know you can," Obi-Wan calmly stated. "You have all the power you need and more." More than enough, and his power was still growing. "But do you have the wisdom? The stability that such power require?"

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment.

Days ago, Anakin would have argued that of course he did. What was he talking about?

Now...

Anakin opened his eyes and continued looking away.

After Palpatine...he wasn't so sure.

Obi-Wan obviously saw the unease and recognition on his face. "Now do you understand? That is what I and the Council worry about." Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked up at him, realization on his face. "Is that why I have been denied Mastery?"

Even if he wanted to, Obi-Wan could not answer that question. So he decided to ask another question he wanted an answer to. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Padmé?"

His friend's sudden change in subject told Anakin all he needed to know. "Because I wanted to protect you."

"Is that that the only reason?" Obi-Wan said, was not convinced. "Anakin, look at me."

Anakin still wouldn't. His blue eyes were elsewhere.

"_Look_ at me."

Anakin's sky blue eyes finally met Obi-Wan's.

"Because I thought you'd go to the Council." Well really he didn't need to go to them, since, "You're on it." Which would and had have put him in an even more difficult position.

"That's the only reason?" Obi-Wan's tone said he did not believe him. After all, Obi-Wan wasn't always on the Council.

Moments later, Anakin finally spoke. "Because you've always gone by the book," he explained. A as calmly as he could. "You threatened me with expulsion numerous times." During the Battle of Geonosis for example. "It was," Impossible? Hard? There were so many words he could have used. "Difficult for me to see how you'd be okay with all this." That he wouldn't tell. That he wouldn't be angry. That he would cover for him. For them. Anakin still hadn't quite wrapped his mind around that one.

Or from everything that occurred last night as well.

_"My mentor taught me everything" said the __voice. "Even the nature of the Dark Side."_

Anakin did his best focus. To _not_... listen to that. To him.

"And really, Master- Obi-Wan," Anakin corrected himself. Yes, he hadn't been Obi-Wan's learner in a long time, but it was still a habit. "Aren't you being hypocritical?"

"How?" Obi-Wan wore a surprised and curious expression.

"Well, let's see, there was Cerasi," Anakin held up his index finger. "Siri," he listed on his mid finger. "Satine," he listed on his ring finger. "Am I forgetting anyone?" He smiled and as he crossed his arms.

Obi-Wan seemed... to say the least surprised, by Anakin mentions of his past flames. He watched as his former Master touched his beard and crossed his arms

Perhaps even, dare Anakin say, a little flustered?

"There is a- a big difference," Obi-Wan protested. "I didn't run off and marry them."

"Well, no, but you had either left," He had temporarily left the Order when he was caught up in a civil war on Melida/Daan. To join a group called the Young when he met Cerasi. "Or had offered to leave the Order for them." Obi-Wan and Siri had considered it, but soon parted ways. Obi-Wan had never said much about Satine but Anakin had always suspected so.

Again, there was a difference. "I had considered leaving, but I never did." It was for the best that he stayed. Obi-Wan always believed he would have eventually regretted the decision. Any of them. He was not certain if he'd ever be happy outside the Order. He couldn't really imagine any other life.

"Secondly, how do you even..." Obi-Wan was about to ask how he knew he considered leaving the Order. "Never mind." He wasn't certain if he wanted to know the answer to that question. They could probably argue and go back and forth on the subject all day long. Possibly even years... he sensed they might.

"Ready?" They had to go see the Council eventually.

_"Don't continue to be a pawn on the Jedi Council."_

Anakin nodded as he looked down. As ready as he'd ever be. "Let's go."

* * *

**Is Anakin right? Is it all really going to blow over in a matter of weeks?**

**Trivia: The character, Cerasi is from the _Jedi Apprentice_ books by Jude Watson. So is Siri and some other JW books. Satine is of course, from TCW. And yes, Obi-Wan did once temporarily leave the Order in the _Jedi Apprentice_ books.**

**Also the _"I never worry at all"_ part is from the _Revenge of the Sith_ novel.**

**The next two chapters feature Padmé. Then we get back to our two favorite Jedi and the Order.  
**

**Also does anyone like or dislike the CHAPTER # Updates and little chapter summaries in the story summary? I'm curious to hear what people think.**

**Review please.**


	7. Chaos

**Thank you The Kinetic Violinist. Also thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers, and everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Chaos

Padmé sighed in relief as she walked down the hall to her office in the Senate Rotunda. She was finally out of the massive swarm of HoloNet droids, and was also incredibly thankful that Captain Typho had summoned extra security that was currently holding the droids and other paparazzi off.

She was also doing her best to concentrate. Palpatine. The Republic. The Clone Wars. Not Anakin, her parents, sister, and all her other personal problems.

And to watch Padmé step. Beings of all kinds were walking and running around in every single direction. In Padmé's five years of service, she had never seen the Senate in such a state. Even the Hostage Crisis, the Battle of Coruscant, and other grim events somehow seemed less chaotic.

When Padmé rounded the corner, she was suddenly blinded by a flash. The flash of a HoloNet droid holograph camera.

Somehow through the flash, the two guards on each of her sides grabbed the droid. First damaging its lenses then hauling it away.

Simultaneously, a hand reached out around Padmé's side. Ushering her away, gently however, so neither she nor Moteé was alarmed. Moteé even seemed relieved. Completely opposite from earlier, when Padmé reminded her how she did not like to be disturbed while she was with Anakin. Nor did Padmé appreciate Obi-Wan walking in on them. She knew Moteé had let Obi-Wan in.

For a moment, Padmé almost thought the being was Obi-Wan, but no. The being was taller and dark haired. "Are you alright?" said a voice, the being- the man- that led her here.

Padmé recognized the Alderaanian accent and voice of Bail Organa. "Yes," Padmé said while blinking. "Yes, thank you." Her eyesight from the flash was still recovering. Normally the paparazzi droids just hunted outside at the entrances and exits like hungry vornskrs. "How did it even get in here?" Paparazzi in the Senate Rotunda? Where shady politicians and other corrupt bureaucrats worked? That was something that simply did _not_ happen.

Then again, stranger things had happened- had been revealed. Sith Lords could be the Supreme Chancellor.

"Things have been... _chaotic_." replied Bail. Since the rumors, the confirmation of Palpatine's death. "And it's only going to get more complicated."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I- " Padmé began.

"It's fine. It's fine. Mon and I have been handling things." Bail's shrugged. "Really, not much has happened until recently. The Jedi just released some information." Bail looked like he was going to be ill. "It's bad. It's..."

"I know," Padmé nodded as they arrived at their destination.

A being walked by. Noticed how close they were.

Padmé leaned in closer to whisper. Not wanting any of the wrong beings to hear. "I know." About Palpatine. "All of it." She knew what he was about to say. She knew what was just released to the Senators.

Anakin told her the truth about Palpatine last night.

Bail paused for less than a second, and then he seemed to remember or realize something. He nodded as his hand on turned the door handle. Then e opened to the door to the office of Mon Mothma.

Now onto business with friends- hopefully still her friends- and colleagues, Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma.

Mon stood up and greeted them as her colleagues and friends they came in.

Mon's office walls were filled holographs of the canyons and lush agriculture planet of the planet Chandrila. She sat down behind her cherry wooden desk, where there were a few other holos. Most with her identical red hair. Obviously loved ones and family.

Bail took the chair facing her on the opposite side of the desk. Padmé took the seat to his left.

"How did we let this happen?" Padmé asked.

For over a decade, the Galactic Republic had been in the hands of the Sith.

Mon and Bail had just finished reading the confidential report from the Jedi Masters. The report had and was currently was making its way to the most of the members of the Petition of Five Thousand.

Bail shook his head. He did not know. They had all been foolish and blind. Rubbing his temples. Deciding to get down the report, "Jedi Masters Windu, Kolar, Tiin, and Fisto, I believe, have been up investigating."

"I'm not saying I don't believe them," Mon said, "but it all seems rather convenient." The Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine was now dead. Killed by Anakin Skywalker. And now the reports they had just released were saying he- Palpatine of Naboo was the Sith Lord. Darth Sidious. The being- the man- supposedly behind the Clone Wars.

Mon honestly never understood how the Sith- whatever they were- were behind the war. Or how that was even possible.

The Council's relations with the Chancellor had been rocky for months. Especially since the Chancellor had gained control of the Council. Not that Mon blamed them. She certainly did not like the Chancellor's ongoing control in the Senate, but that didn't make her any less suspicious.

"There has to be evidence," said Padmé. "Documents, business dealings, or and holo-transmissions with the Separatists."

Bail continued, "Palpatine's biggest supporters will argue that the Jedi falsified such information." Their relations with Palpatine are known to have been stressed these days. "They're already arguing murder and are warranting for Jedi Skywalker's arrest."

Padmé's small nervous flinch did not go unnoticed by her fellow Senators. "They need to back away and let someone from the outside investigate."

Padmé's next question was just a silly rumor. She prayed silently in her mind. "What about the Vice Chair? Mas Amedda?"

Handing the reigns of the Republic from Palpatine to Vice Chancellor Amedda... that would be like going from a Gundark's nest into a pack of nexus. Amedda may not have been a Sith Lord. At least... not that they knew of, but he really wasn't much better. In the few hours the Chancellor had been abducted Amedda had gained some of that power. And those few hours were far from pleasant.

Bail nodded grimly. "It's a possibility."

"Some of the HoloNet are already reporting he was sworn in." Mothma's momentarily glared at Padmé when she said HoloNet. "Others say he left the capital."

"He was asked to meet with Master Windu. It was unclear if he replied." Knowing that coward, he did not. "Rumors range from he left Coruscant hours ago to he is the new Chancellor." Thought thankfully, that was not true. "It seems he'll be under investigation. That investigation may determine whether or not he will hold the office."

"Ameeda had to know." Along with Sly Moore, and probably others as well. That group were as thick as thieves. Padmé took a deep breathe. "About what you've both surely witnessed-"

"You don't need to explain," Mothma cut in. "Your personal life is yours. Not ours."

"No, it's' fine. I want you both to know." Padmé didn't want her friends to find out any more over the HoloNet. "Anakin and I..." Padmé certainly wasn't used to this. It was the second time tonight she shared the news of the most secretive and most fulfilling part of her life. But it was a wonderful new thing! "We married shortly after the war began."

Mon Mothma's blue eyes grew. She had not seen that coming. Well, maybe not entirely. She noticed in the past how her colleague spoke of Knight Skywalker. How her eyes would light up and how she would smile. And now she knew who the father of her unborn child was. Padmé's pregnancy, while she had never really spoken of it, had been something of an open secret among Bail and several other colleagues. Bail, Fang Zar, Jar Jar Binks, Garm Bel Iblis, and many others.

Recently during their private meetings with those colleagues, Padmé had mentioned wanting to share their talks with another. A Jedi. Now Mon knew which one. The Jedi who had become one of Palpatine's closest advisors!? _What_ in the galaxy was she- the Chandrilan Senator sighed. While Mon did not agree, she understood. Padmé was thinking as a wife who wanted to be honest with her husband. Mon had dealt with similar feelings lately.

While Bail reacted very differently.

"Bail?" Padmé studied him carefully. "You knew?"

Mon raised a brow. Though that would explain why Bail had been hesitant to bring Padmé in on their organization and its secret meetings.

"Of the marriage?" Bail shook his head. "No, not at all, but the rest? Really, Senator if you plan to keep a relationship under wraps, might I suggest a far more secluded and romantic setting than in the shadows of the Senate Hall." Really, Bail had an idea that she and Skywalker were involved long before. She conveniently had his lightsaber during the Senate Hostage crisis over two years ago. Bail had noticed Skywalker sneaking in and out of her office a few times. Bial had also told Padmé during the Battle of Coruscant that he and his wife would protect her and those closest to her. And he did not just mean her and her unborn child.

Padmé's tried, but it was hopeless. Her cheeks turned bright red. She felt humiliated. Who else may have seen their private reunion?! She kept insisting on Anakin to wait, but did he listen? _No_, of course not. Though did it really matter now? The entire galaxy would know soon enough.

"Don't worry Padmé. The area was clearing and I didn't see very much." Bail smiled warmly. "Nor was I preparing to use the information to my advantage."

"I know you wouldn't," Padmé smiled at the Alderaan Senator and friend.

"By the way," Given her reputation, "The name Skywalker suits you." Mon smiled.

Bail chuckled. "I have to concur with Mon on that one."

Padmé tried not to smile or laugh with her fellow colleagues, but he could not disagree with them.

* * *

**I also agree!**

**This is the first chapter out of Padmé's apartment. Finally!**

**While it was never said for sure, I've always assumed Bail saw them together in ROTS. **The part where Bail and his wife offered to protect Padmé and those closet to her is from _Labyrinth of Evil_. It was also said that Padmé's pregnancy was an open secret in _Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader_. And Padmé had Anakin's lightsaber in TCW episode, Hostage Crisis. Bail was hesitant to include Padmé in the secrets meetings in the ROTS novel.****

**This chapter is from an old _Revenge of the Sith_ AU I had written probably over a year or two ago. **

**Review please. There were only two last time. It's nice to know what people think and their opinions, please. Thank you.**


	8. Rebellion

**Thank you! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've had a goal and looks like this story will have the most reviews for any story I've written yet. It's really exciting! Also thank you for all the favorites and follows too! **

**Thank you to my beta, the Kinetic Violinist.**

**Reminder, this story will have what looks like eleven chapters. ****For this chapter, ****I feel like this is almost two chapters in one. First part is Padmé, then Moteé. I thought about making it two separate chapters but liked it the way it was. ****Next, one sees what's going on with the Senate. ****Also, in this chapter, one sees what someone thinks of the whole Palpatine mess that is not a Senator or Jedi. Which I feel is pretty interesting. And this is the last chapter with Padmé for this story. Until the sequel, _Unimaginable_.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rebellion

Senator Padmé Amidala exhaled as she sat down at her white Nubian oak vanity.

Anakin had still not returned from the Jedi Temple.

So far neither she nor the rest of her staff- the ones who knew had heard back from him, but that didn't mean anything. But how Padmé wished she knew how Anakin was doing. How was he feeling. Or even simply _where_ he was. Yes, as a Senator she was a member of a committee or two that questioned him earlier today. But she excused herself from that meeting. Or perhaps interrogation was more the correct word. Knowing that her presence could hurt Anakin just as much as it could help him. Due to her now well-known conflict of interest.

But she wasn't worried.

Yet.

What Padmé would have given to know what was going on over there. Concerning any future Anakin did or did not have. Padmé did not believe he would be arrested. After all they found a lightsaber in Palpatine's possession. But still, she would feel better once Anakin was home. Told her in his calm, deep voice that everything was going to be alright.

What she also really wanted to know was whether or not he still had a future as a Jedi. He might. After all, he just destroyed the Sith. Won the war for them. And the rest of the Republic.

Padmé knew they had made exceptions for other Jedi. Master Mundi, for example, at one time had five wives. An exception Anakin had always bitterly viewed as unfair.

Plus, she had been extremely occupied this afternoon and earlier in the evening, with meetings and business going on at the Senate.

Mon Mothma and Bail Organa leading much of the crusades. With the Petition of the Two Thousand behind them. Among others that had not signed the Petition and had recently joined their cause.

Padmé let the rest of the Senators and Representative Binks do the most of the talking in her place.

Padmé wanted to join in the fight more. But since she was planning to- hopefully- leave in a few days. Representative Binks would be taking the reins. Plus, considering the attention the HoloNet was giving her, she did not want to derail the Delegation any further from its purpose or cause any unnecessary or wrong attention. Given She and Anakin had already attracted enough attention.

Though she hoped to stay informed and speak to him and the rest of her colleagues as much as possible.

Since Padmé's new Emdee advised her to leave on maternity leave earlier than she planned. Also, she was hoping to escape the HoloNet. Also, and most importantly, she needed to return home, to see her parents and sister and the rest of the family. And to figure out what to say to them.

Then again...Padmé had been trying to figure that out for over three years now.

They spent much of the day listening to Palpatine's- also known as Lord Sidious'- messages to the Separatists. Mostly to the Separatists Council, but most notably to Viceroy Gunray, General Grievous, and Count Dooku, also known as Lord Tyranus. A few others included or simply mentioned former Jedi Asajj Ventress, the Gen'Dai bounty hunter Durge, and numerous other threats to the Republic.

Clearly, the man thought he would never be caught.

Though, sadly he had little- really no reason to believe so.

Some of Palpatine's strongest supporters, such as Wilhuff Tarkin for example. The Eriaduan native, had frequently advocated Palpatine's policies many times in the past. The pair had enjoyed a venue of great success. With Palpatine exposed and out of the picture, Tarkin was experiencing just the opposite. Tarkin had suggested again and again suggested the recordings were "_deceitful_". But so far, only a few backed him in that belief or his petitions to end this "_persecution_", as he and his supporters called it.

Tarkin and his team at first agrued that one couldn't tell if the hooded man in the holo messages was Palpatine. One could only see part of Darth Sidious' face. But an outside forensics team disagreed. Matching the facial features with facial recognition technology.

Tarkin and his team then argued that it was not illegal to be a Sith.

But one had been in place at one time. "_Right after the Russan Reformation_," many argued, "_When was this amendment taken down?_"

During the time of none of other than Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Still, the debating continued on and on and the end was no where in sight.

Most of his supporters were the Sector Governors, also known as Moffs that Palpatine had recently placed in power, along with some of Palpatine's other strong Senate supporters. Most of these were the corrupt Senators and politicians. Though others were not necessarily corrupt, many were simply still completely blind to Palpatine.

Though Some had joined the Petition of Two Thousand, a group many were referring to as rebels.

A Rebellion.

Most were there for the right and noble reasons. Sadly, a few seemed just to join to save their own skins. And seeing that Tarkin and the others were fighting a lost cause. There was simply no way Ameeda would take Palpatine's place as Supreme Chancellor. And most believed Bail Organa would be the next leader of the Galactic Republic. With Mon Mothma, or possibly Garm Bel Iblis as the new Vice Chair.

Since speaking with Queen Apailana for the first time since the Battle of Coruscant and, more recently and importantly, since the releasing of the holovid of her and Anakin made by the HoloNet, the rumors began to swirl.

"Are you well, milady?" A voice asked behind her. Helping her undo her hair. It was in a from its simple bun. Decorated with a hairpiece resembling two silver wings that payed homage to the Nubian goddess of freedom.

"We are. Thank you for asking, Moteé." Padmé smiled as she looked down. "All three of us are well." The healer had said mother and twins were perfectly healthy despite not knowing about the second baby until a mere few standard hours ago.

"And your appointment before then?" Her meeting with Queen Apailana. "How did it go?" Moteé asked plainly and innocently.

Her meeting with the Queen.

Padmé glared up at the mirror. At Moteé's reflection. "You tell me." She slyly smiled at her friend and handmaiden. Padmé knew Moteé had been listening.

Despite having told the Queen everything. Which she did not seemed surprised about. Apailana seemed more surprised that she finally admitted it.

Also, Apailana was very... kind about the whole thing. Padmé still did not believe it. The Queen had not asked for nor forced her resignation.

Yet.

Though Apailana was not sure now was the right time to disclose the full extent of Padmé and Anakin's relationship. With one of their fellow Naboo- the Chancellor now dead and one of the worst, most...unimaginable scandals exposed.

But Padmé had said, "_Your majesty, it's time for me to do the right thing_." Be the person she wanted to be. "_In order to do so, I have to stand in front of the world_." The Galaxy. "A_nd tell them who I am. What I've done. And deal with the consequences...and I am okay with that_." Whatever would happen. If she would lose her seat. The ridicule and whatever else was to come. She was prepared to deal those consequences. "_That moment is coming and I want it to come_." What she asked Apailana for was a little time. "_To get the people in my life" _Her parents, grandmother, sister and her family_, "Ready for that moment_."

They would know more when the whole truth came out to the public. If Padmé would keep her seat or not. Not that Padmé blamed her. She would have likely done the same thing if she were still the monarch. Still, didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Part of her wished the Queen would decide.

"You may keep your seat yet." At this point, Moteé would stake her entire life savings on it.

Since Palpatine had also been of Naboo, like Padmé and Moteé, it would bring scandal- more scandal- and insecurity to their homeworld. Queen Apailana was not happy to deal with another yet another representative of Naboo in a scandal. But retaining Padmé's position in the Senate may also help provide stability, especially since she had been in service for over fourteen years. Much of the Nubian regime could not imagine the government without her. Even the ones who didn't like her.

Between the now deceased Chancellor Palpatine, his other identity, Insidious, or whatever they said he called himself. He had also been a Sith Lord. Whatever that was. He was apparently behind the entire war to tear down the Republic and seize the power. The whole thing was... unimaginable. But apparently the Jedi, Senate committees, and various other groups had evidence.

Moteé somewhat agreed that the whole thing sounded rather convenient. For Palpatine's enemies to finally be rid of him. There had been quiet rumblings in the Senate, though nothing publicly. Moteé only knew this because of her service as handmaiden. Guarding her ladyship. Though Moteé would hardly call herself a fan of the man, especially not anymore, in the early years of his Chancellorship and Senator, yes. she liked him much more. These last several years, Palpatine had become too controlling. Too powerful. The power the Senate kept throwing at him had gone to his head, she supposed. They kept handing it over to him as if it were candy. Though She had a hard time picturing the man planning to go as far as a civil war to seize power, though. Perhaps if the Jedi and Senate would release their evidence she could come up with a better opinion then.

Though knew Moteé knew better than to ever voice her opinion. That was the Senator's job. Plus, Moteé would her job if she voiced anything aloud, since much it was still confidential.

Padmé smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"But that's not what's bothering you," said Moteé. Whether or not she would keep her position in the Senate.

"No," Padmé admitted. She probably wished that's all it was.

She knew her all too well. They both did.

Moteé waited silently and patiently.

Padmé closed her eyes. "How are..." She shook her head. "How has it come to this?" Padmé was not speaking of Palpatine. She then brought a hand weakly to face. "When did it come this? How will they ever accept him?" Understand? This? Them? All of it?

Padmé was now speaking of her family. Who, until they went to bed last night or woke this morning, were completely in the dark on her relationship with Anakin.

The handmaiden gave her a reassuring smile. "They will." Moteé met the Naberries several times. How she wished she had a family like that. Moteé had to admit, she was... almost jealous. "You are going to go home. Hold your head up high and simply tell them the truth."

"You make it sound so simple." And it wasn't. "And what if they don't?" Accept him. Them. The babies. Then what?

"Then it is their problem and you...forgive them." Or her anger would eat her alive. And possibly eternally damage her relationship with them. "Especially your father."

"I already have," Padmé whispered.

Moteé wasn't entirely certain if that true, but she hoped it was. "Then there is only person you need to forgive."

"Who's that?" Padmé asked.

Moteé looked into Padmé's eyes in the mirror. "Yourself."

Padmé looked up.

A moment later, Padmé nodded in agreement.

* * *

**There's Moteé! Originally planned to have her in more. Specifically more of her and Padmé's friendship, but it just didn't happen. Perhaps another time.**

**Next we get back to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the Jedi.**

**It really was illegal to be a Sith, but yes, that law was somehow taken down during Palpatine's time as Chancellor. Imagine that.**

**This is setting up for my next story. Overall what do you think? Review please and thank you!**


	9. The Demand of Blood

**Thank you to my readers for the favorites, follows, and especially those who take time to review!**

****Finally get to see our two favorite Jedi again. Along with Mace, Yoda, and the Council. Even more next chapter.****

**This chapter was originally much longer, but it was getting too long. I finally just had to cut it in half. Making eleven chapters instead of ten.**

**We get some insight into Palpatine's death. Though I'll warn you all, I'm saving the whole story- from Anakin's point of view- for another story.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Demand of Blood

_Earlier that day_

Besides spending the early morning with his wife, this was one of the worst days of Anakin Skywalker's life. Perhaps the _worst_.

It ranked up there with the day he left his mother and the only home he had ever known.

That day ten years later when his mother died moments after reuniting with her.

Many of those long days during the war. Away from his beloved wife. All the time he lost with her. And all those other losses he had encountered. Such as the day during the Battle of Jamiam when he thought he lost his Master and friend Obi-Wan. Or the many friends he truly did lose along the way.

It all started when Anakin Skywalker literally stepped foot into the Temple.

Though one thought the first thing he'd see would be the Korun Jedi making his way towards the Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator. But what the pair actually saw would be Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Knight Aayla Secura. Who were quietly speaking to one another behind one of the pillars in the Great Hall of the Temple. But before Anakin could give this anymore thought, he was greeted his oh so favorite Jedi Master. The creator of Vaapad, Master Mace Windu.

Multiple Senate committees and other sectors of the Republic government required his presence.

"Required?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly. The Stewjon Master had feared this would be like his own experience. But at the same time he hoped his own experience could hep and offer Anakin some wisdom. Many years ago, Obi-Wan was put in a similar situation when Jedi Initiate Bruck Chun died. A boy he did get along with as a child.

_"Come on, Oafy. See if you can hit me again! One last time, before they throw you out of the Temple!"_

Obi-Wan was the one who to had to kill Bruck after he was corrupted by the Dark Side. Except he realized Anakin's current predicament was _far_ worse. Instead of having to answer to the family of the deceased. Anakin had to answer to _whole_ the Republic. Particularly the Senate. A corrupt Senate who just lost its leader.

"It's not a request," Mace cautiously warned. He and Obi-Wan exchanged concerned looks.

_Demand_ was the more appropriate word.

The Master of Vaapad was not happy about the situation. Though Mace's unhappiness had nothing to do with Anakin. But these groups were not giving him or the rest of the Jedi much choice. Several of the Senate committees and their many guards suddenly surrounded them. Even three- no, four of the Chancellor's mysterious elite Crimson guards. They had been there since the previous night. Demanding to see Anakin. Arrest him. Kill him. They did not care. They moved in like a vicious pack of nexus. And they were out for _blood_.

After all, they had all worked with Palpatine and Force only knew what they were promised. Or perhaps had already been given. Wealth and riches. Lush worlds and glorious estates. Power beyond their wildest dreams. Such as the seats they now sat on. And now those dreams, those promises, and riches were _gone_. Or soon could be. And they had been taken by this-_this_ boy?

The Senate Security Committee. The Senate Bureau of Intelligence or SBI. The Oversight Committee and several other programs were all wanting Anakin's statement and his report on Palpatine's death. Or as many quietly and not so quietly whispered, they wanted the "young Jedi's head". Paired with staring eyes, visuals, or faceless masks that may as well have been vibroblades.

Then again, at the moment, vibroblades seemed less deadly.

* * *

The trio and their...companions soon arrived at the Senate less than fifteen standard minutes later. Traveled to the lower levels through a series of rather discreet turbolifts. Anakin didn't even know there was a forty ninth floor below ground. Judging by silent surprise, neither did Obi-Wan. _Padmé probably does_, said a voice in Anakin's head. _And she did not think to...she couldn't_, he told himself. Like the some recent secret meetings with her colleagues. Whatever they were about. She had been sworn to secrecy and couldn't. Even if she wanted to.

They soon met the teams of investigators. Half the investigators were humanoids. The rest were made up of numerous species.

Including two middle aged looking Bothans. Furry mammalian anthropoids that were each around one and half standard meters tall.

Several Tweliks with many colored skin. From green, blue, red, to brown. Omnivorous humanoid species originating from the planet Ryloth.

Two Herglics. A water based mammal race native to the planet Giju.

Three Duros- the same species as the fearsome mercenary and bounty hunter Cad Bane.

Some Kaleesh, and several humans.

Anakin cotinued to look around. Feeling very alone. He didn't recognize a single face.

Anakin had hoped and silently prayed to the Force to see Padmé. Seeing her...even only for a moment would get him through this.

After all wasn't she on one these committees? The Senate Security Committee if he recalled correctly. Anakin never really paid attention to which committees she was on. Anakin began to wonder if perhaps he should start.

From what Anakin and Obi-Wan heard, none of them were particularly nice or pleasant, but SBI was the worst. The team that was made up of up of several of the Kaleesh.

Obi-Wan had served as Anakin's legal counsel on all but the SBI. The SBI would not allow such thing. The team already commed a "_real_ representative" for Anakin. Obviously, the Kaleesh team were no fan of the Jedi. Due to the Jedi siding with their enemy during the Huk War. The same war that embedded General Grievous' atred of the Jedi.

Anakin closed his eyes. Wishing to be somewhere. Anywhere else. That this day was even over with and he was back in his warm bed with his wife. Why did Obi-Wan have to come and wake them up?

"Why did you kill him?" the Kaleesh swarmed around Anakin like a rock-vulture. Arms behind his back. Circling around Anakin as if he were some kind of prey. "Was he armed?!"

"No," Anakin murmured. He was on a small, uncomfortable, durasteel stool in the center of a dark and grey room. A small light hung above him.

The Kaleesh- Anakin never learned his name- his first language was clearly not Basic. "Attocking _you_?" His voice getting louder and louder.

Anakin's answer was still the same.

"Committing any sort of illegal atrocityy?" The tone increased.

Wasn't this where his legal counsel supposed to step in? But the woman beside him remained silent as a tomb.

"He is...he was a Sith Lord," Anakin was getting quieter. He also felt like he was getting smaller. Yet, the Kaleesh seemed to be getting bigger. Over two meters. Like a Wookiee.

"Check the Republic Constitution, Jedai!" Hero. Hero without Fear, or whatever he was called. "It's not illegal to be a Sith. No different than being a karkin' Jedai." The Kaleesh stated coldly.

Anakin also took silent note of the Kaleesh's pronunciation of Jedi- Jedai. Sounded like Je'daii. Some ancient organization of Jedi thousands of years earlier.

"He was your friend?" Another swarmed around. "No?"

Anakin's reply was actually "y-yes" for a change. Though he feared where this was going.

And he was right.

"_IsThisHowYouTreatYourFriends_?!" He thundered. "Your fellow Jedai? Comades? Your loverrr Amiidala?!"

Anakin did not like that smile that grew across his face as he mentioned his wife's name.

"Killing them in cold blood? MURDERER!?"

"EXECUTIONER," of Count Dooku. The humming of two lightsabers followed by a snip sound entered Anakin Skywalker's mind.

"MURDERER," of the Tusken Raiders. Their screams and cries he still heard every night when he closed his eyes.

"MURDERER," of Palpatine.

"Pity bout your right arrm," another Kaleesh said. Basic also was not his first, possibly not even his second language. Eyes admiring his glove. "Me wunders if da death injections work in da left?"

Anakin tightly shut his eyes. Trying not to let any tears leak out his eye lids.

Not because he was afraid of dying. No. Which he didn't think was going to happen. At least, not anytime soon, but because they were right.

He was all those names- executioner, murder, and those things they called him.

Anakin raked his gloved fingers through his hair. Thinking back to last night. It was like something out of a dream. Except Anakin had never dreamt this...because it really happened.

_A bar of blue plasma lit up the chambers, "You're the Sith Lord!"_

_"Are you going to kill me?"_

And so...Anakin Skywalker did.

* * *

Anakin suddenly felt like he was nine again. When he was brought into the Temple for the first time. When his future was up in the air. Being decided. And he supposed there were parallels. Then it was deciding whether he would be a Jedi at all. Like the present. Except now it was whether he would continue to be a Jedi or not. Whether or not he would face prison, or worse...

Then someone said- actually asked him something. ...Nicely? And in actual normal tone of voice.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, "What?"

Anakin then remembered he was back in the Jedi Temple. Now he, and Obi-Wan were with the Jedi Council. Though Anakin was again in the center of the room. The center of attention.

The interrogations- at least the ones with the Senate committees were over. He remembered answering- trying to answer their questions.

After question.

_Howl_, after _SCREAM_.

Then Master Windu and then Obi-Wan came in.

Followed by some more ear piercing cries.

Arguing.

Anakin continued to have his eyes closed. Trying not listen. Imagine him somewhere. _Anywhere_ else.

_Anakin heard a loud noise, but not a scream._

_The screams continued, but these screams were not projected at Anakin. _

_"...that is _enough_," said Obi-Wan. In what sounded like a rather uncharacteristic tone._

_"So...Jedai...protecting...their own. Muurders...you all are anyway."_

_Mace raised his voice. Then said, "...already answered questions...unnecessary...violates...Constitution." Locking eyes with the Kaleesh. "...further questioning...Jedi Council. Good day, Senator," Mace rotated and left the room._

Anakin didn't understand why Mace defended. Probably because he wanted to interrogate him, himself. Then move on to the expulsion. Yes, yes, that was it.

_Anakin was then led out of the room. By someone- probably Obi-Wan._

_SBI screamed some more, and..._somehow they were back here.

But their questions and screams still hung in his ears.

_"Why did you kill him?"_

Haunted his every thought.

"_Executioner_"

"_Murderer_."

His every move.

And Padmé still wondered why he did not like the Senate. Politicians or the rest.

Now he was here. Facing another trial. Though the Council was a walk in the park compared to the committees. Before he did leave- expelled, or whatever was about to happen. Anakin was still considering if he should tell Master Windu to Vaapad his ass before he left. Oh, how the thought made him want to smirk and almost giggle. However, he was too tired to laugh. And too sad to smile.

Most of them. Including Obi-Wan, Master Windu, Agen Kolar, Coleman Kcaj, Saesee Tiin, Shaak Ti, and Kit Fisto.

The rest of the Masters were still away. Such as Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Stass Allie, and Plo Koon. On worlds and systems all across the Galaxy. Yoda was currently on Kashyyyk. Ki-Adi-Mundi on Mygeeto. Stass Allie on Saleucami. And Plo Koon on Cato Neimoidia. Their holo images sitting in their usual seats.

They would have sent him on his way. They mostly had what they needed for the report from the interrogations with the committees.

They did ask a few of their own questions. Mostly Sith related questions. Walking through the series of events.

When Anakin knew Palpatine was the Sith Lord.

"_My mentor taught me everything._"

Looking back, Anakin secretly wondered if that was really true. Did the Tragedy of the Darth Plagueis the Wise really happen? Was he real? Did such power really- could have existed? Or was it just another lie?

"_Even the nature of the Dark Side_."

_"You're the Sith Lord!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber._

_" I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to a be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you have been seeking a life of great significance, far more than any Jedi." __The man turned his back to Anakin. __"Are you going to kill me?"_

_"I would certainly like to."_

_"I know you would." He closed eyes. "I can feel your anger. It gives you fo-." Focus would have been his next word. Ironic since he never saw it coming._

_A blade of blue plasma into his back and out through his chest._

But overall they were surprisingly..._gentle_\- was the only word Anakin could think of. Not their usually Council-like selves. Arrogant. Not understanding at all. Yet, now they were were...

Something Anakin suspected he had Obi-Wan to thank for.

Well, maybe they were not entirely, because they would let him stay a Jedi after he told them the truth. Or at least, right now if they were they would have sent him on his way. Let him be free of this nightmare of a day.

But there was one last question they needed to ask. The question literally everyone in the Galaxy had been asking all day.

"_Something to say on your relationship with Senator Amidala have you. Hm_?" asked the bluish holo of Yoda. Despite the chaos happening on Coruscant, he was still on the Wookiee world of Kashyyyk. The distant sounds of the Wookiee roars could even be heard on his comm. They and the ancient Jedi were fighting off the the Separatists forces.

Anakin hadn't even opened his mouth yet, but he could already sense Obi-Wan's dread.

As Anakin said on their earlier trip- the first one- to the Jedi Temple, "_There's no point in lying anymore_." Now giving Obi-Wan now that same look he wore then.

And Obi-Wan was once again wearing that same concerned look.

"I..." Okay, Anakin took a deep breathe. He could...he could do this. After all, he was the Hero with No Fear. While yes, he may have hated _that_ name and title. Anakin always had, but really? What was there to be afraid of? The worst they would do was expel him.

Well, not the worst. Anakin had long accepted his time as a Jedi had expired. That was fine. And to be honest, Anakin almost- really being truthful with himself- he wanted them to expel him. So he could finally be free. Of them. Of the Order. Of the media. And possibly- maybe if could leave the Order- the Force would leave him alone. Let him live in peace.

But if they even thought about asking or going near one of his children...well, they had clearly forgotten what had happened to Palpa- _him_ last night. Anakin shook his head. He didn't want to hear or even think about that man.

Focusing on his children again...he had more power than all the Masters combined. If they wanted to take one or both. They could try.

Let them try.

"Well, we uh...Pad-Senator Amidala and I...are married." Anakin finally said. _Finally_ and out loud.

* * *

**Be honest, is it too confusing? I worried it might be.**

**Next chapter: We get to the Council and their reaction. ******We'll see what's goin**g on with Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura in another story. But anyone that's read the comics, you should have an idea.**

**Trivia: Bruck Chun is a Jedi initiate from the _Jedi Apprentice_ books. Bruck and Obi-Wan did not get along. Obi-Wan also had to kill him. ****Also the**** names of the Senate committees are from Wookieepedia. The Battle of Jamiam is from the comics. ****A rock-vulture is species of vulture native to Upatau. ****And originally this chapter was titled _Is This How You Treat Your Friends?_.**

**I am not sure if Shaak Ti would have been there or already dead. Since her death has been retconned so many times it's hard to say. And quite confusing. One of her deaths she died by Grievous' hand in a ROTS deleted scene. Another she died by Vader's. Then in _The Force Unleashed_ by Starkiller. Then months ago, the Lucasfilm ptb said TFU is no longer canon. Now judging by TCW, one of her ROTS deaths may be canon again. Though as far as I know, they haven't said which one.**

**Review please!**


	10. A Tale of Truth

**Thank you to all my readers. For all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Just one more chapter to go.**

**One of my other stories will tie into this story and its universe. It's _Nine Words._ An alternate universe on Count Dooku's death. And don't worry, if one has not read, one can still understand and enjoy this chapter. However if one wants to read it really quick, one can. It's only about 1,000 words longs.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

A Tale of Truth

_"Well, we uh...Pad-Senator Amidala and I...are married." _Anakin Skywalker had just said.

The young Jedi Knight took a deep and continued, "We married after Geonosis a few years ago." Amazing, Anakin Skywalker, also known as the Hero with No Fear could not bring himself to say the words to Obi-Wan. His wife had to do it...looking back it made Anakin feel like such a coward. Hero with No Fear? What a joke.

The chamber was incredibly quiet for a few moments. The chamber had not experienced such silence since before the Clone Wars. Possibly even longer.

Anakin waited. Using his skills he sensed...he didn't sense _anything_. Not even their surprise. Well, perhaps a little. Anakin noticed a few widened eyes. And most- besides Obi-Wan seemed to be..._thinking_. He assumed.

Perhaps they were simply surprised that he was finally admitting it. Anakin wondered if they suspected. Perhaps. Since Obi-Wan had..._expressed_ how he had covered and lied for them.

Also they were putting the last pieces of the puzzle together. What- more precisely _who _Palpatine was using to bait- seduce Anakin towards the Dark Side.

Finally, Shaak Ti said or asked, "And the Senator was how Palpatine almost lured you towards the Dark Side."

_Here it comes_, Anakin wanted to groan.

"Among many things," Anakin replied. "Yes."

"Such as?" Mace Windu raised a brow.

"Does it make a difference?" Anakin didn't' think so. He was still expelled. Anakin desperately wanted to gaze out the window onto 500 Republica. Couldn't he just...be on his way?

"Hm," The holographic Yoda gestured with his holographic gimer stick. "Make a difference to me, it does," said the ancient and mysterious Jedi on Kashyyyk.

"Not only the chance to be with her in public but," Anakin said. He paused for a moment.

There were many other reasons why Anakin wanted to take Palpatine's rather tempting offer.

Power.

Respect.

And many other voids the Jedi Order could never fulfill for Anakin.

Anakin had never quite felt like he belonged here. He wasn't particular close to any of the other Padawans in his youth. Other than Obi-Wan or the..._Chancellor_, he had few friends. He felt few- if any of the Masters actually liked or respected him. Anakin had long deserved to receive Mastery and a spot on the Council. But he had been denied the right for so long. And a more recent example was not being able to go to the Utapau system. To deal with General Grievous.

But Anakin wasn't about to go and whine about always felt left out. Or the lack of respect and power he had rarely received. They weren't going to listen. They wouldn't understand. If they did...Anakin never would have felt this way.

Besides, it was going to matter now that he would soon be gone. Telling them really wasn't going to make any difference.

And one of the biggest and most important was, "The answer to my dreams." Anakin then explained how he began having dreams again. Like had before the war.

"These dreams," Obi-Wan began softly. Hurt Anakin did not confide in him. But then again, how was Anakin to tell him. Years ago, Obi-Wan told him "_Dreams pass in time_." Still, Obi-Wan felt a bit disappointed. "Something else implanted by the Sith?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," Anakin replied in an uncertain tone. "Maybe," He could not be sure, "I think they were stemmed from my worst fears."

Anakin waited another moment. Odd. No one was shouting at him. Scolding him- telling how dangerous attachments were. As he had heard all the time during his thirteen years here. Or demanding his expulsion.

What was happening here? Were they not going to expel him after all?

A standard second later, Anakin had an idea. Of something that would surely get him expelled. After all, he did not want to continue to be their little _pawn_ and poster boy.

Anakin decided he may as well tell them. First he would tell them about _him_. Then about _them_. While he was still here.

"There's more," Anakin said. Not about the Senator and himself, "But about Dooku."

This would surely get him expelled.

* * *

It got even quieter as Anakin then told them another tale.

A tale of truth.

Besides, Anakin supposed he had yet to turn in that report.

The report- the truth on how their former friend and Jedi turned Count actually died. Beginning with Obi-Wan's _nap_ as his friend once put it. To when the Count's curbed blade landed in Anakin's hands. And finally when the blades in Anakin's hands went _snip_.

Anakin knew he would not get in any sort of legal trouble. Dooku was the leader of the Separatists Council. And Tatooine was not part- nor would it ever be part of the Republic.

Besides being free of them and everything. Anakin hoped telling the truth about these...events would set him free. Of any thought or guilt. Plus it would insure the Council's decision to permanently end his Jedi career.

Lately Anakin hated seeing the color red. It was..._everywhere_. In Palpa-in _his_ office. It shined on Padmé's face the other night when he told her of his dream.

And it wasn't just the color that haunted him. But the weight of Dooku's curved glade. How light- then how heavy it felt. The synthetic blade shinning on Dooku's face. His lips opening to say...something. What was it he had tried to say? Then Dooku couldn't say anything.

* * *

Again, no one dared speak for several long moments.

Finally, the Korun Jedi was the first to speak. But not what Anakin expected to say. "Where was the," Master Windu almost said _Chancellor_, but caught himself. "Sidious during this?"

"He was still strapped-" Anakin realized that might not be true. Since Palpatine knew the ways of the Force. "He was still seated in his chair." Watching. Observing.

"And?" Master Windu pressed on. He sensed there was more. Nothing anymore was so black and white. Light and Dark. It was easy to forgot that very little was so clear.

"He was...encouraging me" Anakin now realized. "To end Dooku's life..." Anakin's eyes suddenly lit up and went right, left, and right again.

_"Beware Skywalker," He quietly stated. "Treachery is the way of the Si-"_

Anakin was completed...

Caught off guard.

Confused.

_Why?_

Why would Dooku...

But...

Anakin would have to sort that out later. "But that that doesn't matter." Dooku's final words or Palpatine's ulterior motives. "I still take full responsibility."

"Matters something does," Yoda said. "Remembered something you did, hm."

A few moments later, "Before he died," Anakin said. "Dooku said something. He tried to warn me about Palpatine"

Obi-Wan's brow up went up, "Dooku?"

Yoda's sealed eyes and long expression did not going unnoticed.

Anakin was just as surprised as the Masters, "Yes."

None of the Masters, nor Anakin had heard such silence in years.

Anakin was trying to speak of what actually happened on Tatooine. To the Sand People, after his mother died. But he couldn't find the words. They were still lodged in his throat and felt unable to free them.

Nor did he think it would matter, they were still going to throw him out.

And then Anakin Skywalker was proven right.

Finally one of the Council members spoke, Master Coleman Kcaj, "I make a motion to suspend him!"

Here it comes, Anakin quietly thought. Exactly what he expected. Which he was perfectly fine with. He had long accepted this day would one day come.

"He has just admitted to breaking several rules of the Code. On top of past violations," said Master Shaak Ti plainly stated. Including disregarding orders, reckless behavior, on top of many others, "Motion to expel him."

"Seconded," added Master Agen Kolar.

Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Stass Allie, and Saesee Tiin remained silent and still.

Several of them also seemed somehow _conflicted_ on the matter, Obi-Wan sensed.

"Did anyone else know of the marriage?" Plo Koon's deep voice asked. He had wanted to bring this up sooner, but wanted to hear what else young Skywalker had to say.

Stass Allie's curious indigo looked to "Obi-Wan?"

All eyes and senses were now on the bearded Master.

Obi-Wan closed his Stewjon blue eyes. He suddenly felt out numbered and surrounded. "I knew nothing of the marriage or offspring until this morning," he began.

For a moment, Anakin's eyes gazed unhappily towards Obi-Wan. _Why_ did he have to tell them? Yes, there were rumors, but he would prefer there not to be confirmation.

Several of the Masters eyes lit up as the Stewjon Master said offspring. Both in enthusiasm and alarm. The thought of another with Skywalker's potential was on one hand- a bit intriguing. On the other- given his recent almost fall, the thought of another little Skywalker running around the Galaxy was also _absolutely_ terrifying.

"But...I admit to already knowing they were more than friends." Obi-Wan finally admitted.

"As did I," said another. The bluish holo of Master Yoda.

All pairs of eyes and any other visuals were on the ancient Jedi.

Suddenly Obi-Wan started to feel like something had lifted off his shoulders. Not only for himself, but this could possibly help his former Padawan.

Anakin discreetly rolled his eyes. Not a surprise. Like many Jedi, he believed the little green Jedi knew everything. So it seemed...

"If the Masters are still preparing my expulsion," His tone was emotionless. "I am prepared to walk away."

"No," Master Windu said. "Not yet."

Anakin was surprised. What was happening here? If anyone was prepared to throw him out it would be Master Windu. He had been out to get him for some time. What was he up to? Perhaps he was waiting. To throw him out later. Make it more public. Yes, that was it.

"We have made exceptions in the past," Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out.

"We also discussed those..._exceptions_ very carefully," Mace replied.

"Agreed," Mace nodded. "We will take time to discuss this matter further." Now was not the time. Not with the war ending, the investigations, and the nominating of a new Chancellor.

"Hm," Yoda closed his eyes. "These matters, yes." Yoda may have already been away on Kashyyyk still, but somehow he seemed even further away.

"Until that time," said Saesee Tiin. The puzzled Iktotchi noticed Yoda's distant behavior. "I second the motion to suspend him." The one Master Coleman brought up earlier.

Anakin's eyes widened.

"Agreed," said Plo Koon.

"Fourth," said Stass Allie with a nod to her head and its Tholoth headdress.

Moments later, Coleman Kcaj's motion was unanimous. The only beings that did not vote were Anakin, Yoda, and Obi-Wan.

Anakin closed his darkened eyes, but not in anger. In confusion. In light of what he just told them. What were they doing? What were they thinking?

"Masters, while you meditate on this decision" "I will be off the capital for the next several weeks." Padmé was hoping and planning to leave the capital in the next few days.

Each of the Masters looked around. No one raised their hand in objection. Really now that he was suspended it didn't matter where he went. Plus, it actually sounded like a good idea for Anakin to get away from everything happening on the capital. Between the Senate committees, the media, and everyone else after him.

They didn't need to ask where he was going. Most had a pretty good idea.

"Very well," Mace said. "We will contact you when we reach our decision."

At long last and much to Anakin's relief, the meeting reached its conclusion. He quickly bowed and exited the chambers. Anakin didn't know how much more he could handle.

But Anakin wasn't free yet.

* * *

Less than five meters out of the Council Chambers, Anakin immediately realized he was being followed. By none other than his friend and former Master, Obi-Wan. Hopefully, still his friend.

"Master," Anakin said in an uncertain voice. He didn't call him by his first name. "I'm sorry, I failed you. I-"

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan tried to speak.

"Look I-" Anakin ran his finger through his hair. Once again, he tried to find the right words.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan tried to speak. His tone was calm and friendly. As was his expression. "Today, you faced some of the worst trials a Jedi could imagine." Facing the Dark Lord of the Sith. His fears for Padmé. Then facing another thing as frightening as the Sith- the Senate and its politics. Telling the truth- not an easy thing to do.

"I'm proud of you." In fact, Obi-Wan never been more proud of Anakin. "You are a true Jedi Master." Maybe not in title- not yet. Maybe someday. There was still hope on that front.

Obi-Wan then seemed relieved. "Now that there's nothing else between us-"

For a split second, Anakin's eyes looked away.

Which did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan. _Or was there?_ He thought. Obi-Wan's joy and relief faded. Replaced by sadness.

Now Obi-Wan was the one who couldn't find the right words. "I- I believe we'll..." He tried to recall what he was going to say. He couldn't. Those thoughts and words plagued by sadness.

"See each other soon," Anakin said. Finishing the sentence. Trying to get past any further awkwardness.

"Yes," Obi-Wan seemed relieved. "That we will." In a few standard weeks. Hopefully by the time Padmé was ready to return to Coruscant, the Council's decision would be made.

Anakin made a small bow with his head before he turned. "May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye for now my friend," Obi-Wan said. "May the Force be with you."

What else was there? What else could there be?

The relationship- the marriage was out in the open. The truth about Dooku- as far as Obi-Wan was concerned- was behind them.

Though Obi-Wan failed to understand why Anakin brought up Dooku when he did. Yes, Obi-Wan believed in honesty. Too much confession was not good for the soul. Not when one's way of life is on the line.

He supposed it didn't matter now. It was done. Nor was it the question he truly wanted an answer to. What was Anakin not telling him?

Obi-Wan lowered his head in defeat. He did not know.

* * *

Anakin felt...confused. Happy. Relief as he walked down the Jedi Temple hallway.

Confused that the Council didn't suspend him.

Happy that his goodbye with Obi-Wan went...better than expected. Anakin smiled. Better than Anakin could have imagined.

Relieved that he hadn't lost his friendship with Obi-Wan. Despite not being entirely truthful about one or two things. He did not know what he would do without him.

Somehow Anakin felt...free. But why?

Because he confessed how Dooku really died? Perhaps the old saying was true. The truth will set one free.

And yet, he did not. Because he didn't tell them about the Tusken Raiders? The Force? The Council or was it something else entirely?

Anakin shook his tired head as he walked down the hall. Through the Temple windows, the Coruscanti setting sun shined on him. He did not know.

* * *

**Be honest, what do you think? ****About tying this story and its universe in with another story, _Nine Words_? ****The Council's decision?**

**I was worried Anakin was out of character, is he? Trying to get expelled? Telling them about Dooku and almost about the Tusken Raiders? And of his conversation with Obi-Wan?**

**Only two reviews last time. Come on, I know you guys are there. Please review!**


	11. Not Without an Army

**Well, we made it.**

**Thank you to my readers for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. **

**And thank you to The Kinetic Violinist.**

**Well, this is it. Last chapter. Though this is hardly the ending. There a couple of sequels after this story. Also, there a deleted chapter after this story.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Not Without an Army

_A few days later_

One thousand years earlier, the floor of the High Jedi Council Chamber was decorated with a natural and circular motif. This artwork symbolized harmony, peace, and balance between the Jedi, its Council, and the Force. But the dark brown boots pacing from one end of the chamber to the other were anything but harmonious or peaceful.

While he knew it was not very Jedi-like, Jedi Master Mace Windu waited impatiently. He paced once more... then once more again. Hands behind his back. Circling in and around the chairs. The Korun Jedi was waiting for his fellow Jedi and Council member Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Mace Windu had wanted to speak with Yoda on this matter as well.

The matter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. More specifically, that they were _married_. And soon to be married with younglings- twins on the way. Despite the Jedi Code and its mandate against attachments and the romantic relationships. Also that Masters Yoda and Kenobi knew, but did not inform the Council of the rule young Skywalker had been breaking.

So the Council had to take a statement on this matter from each party involved. Skywalker's was already done and dealt with. His suspension in place. The Masters had wanted to speak with the Senator but they agreed to take hers when she returned from her maternity leave in a few weeks. Until then they decided to speak with Kenobi, Yoda, and deal with the pressing matters of the Republic.

Mace should spoken with Yoda on this matter earlier, but every time Mace tried to reach the ancient Jedi through communications, he couldn't. None of the Jedi could. Even his Wookiee companions- Chewbacca and Tarfful said- roared. That was what the translator trooper said, "_seek him, we can not"_. Mace was a bit worried, considering all that had recently taken place. But it was simply impossible for him to go to Kashyyyk right now. So, for now he decided to trust in the Force. And in Yoda.

_Swwiish_.

The Stewjon Master _finally_ walked through the door. Patience was not nor had it even been one of Mace Windu's virtues.

Obi-Wan and Mace briefly greeted one another as they sat down in their respective chairs.

Mace didn't waste any time. He was planning to be part of the Mustafar strike team. Something that was far more important than Obi-Wan's loyalty and whatever Yoda's reasons may be.

So Mace turned on the recording device and got right to the point. "Why didn't you inform the Council of the-," Mace almost said boy, but then again, was he a boy anymore? "Of Anakin's relationship with the Senator."

Anakin destroyed the Sith and admitted several truths, which went a long way in Mace's mind. Perhaps he had been wrong about Anakin. Yes, there was also the issue of Count Dooku. A Jedi should not kill a defenseless prisoner. Plus they could have solved the Darth Sidious mess days ago. But what's done is done. And Skywalker admitted his wrong. And Mace himself knew

"I did," Obi-Wan replied. "Well, at first." He tried to tell them. Then he...fibbed.

Looking back, Mace supposed that was true. Obi-Wan had voiced his concern several times when Anakin was assigned to protect the Senator.

_"I'm concerned for my Padawan_," he said. "_He is not ready to be on his own yet_."

"_He has an emotional connection with her_," he had said. "_It's been there since he was a boy_."

A few of the Masters- Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and Mace himself included had later pointed out the closeness of Skywalker and Amidala's relationship. But Obi-Wan insisted there was nothing going on between the pair.

"_The boy is _very_ protective of Senator Amidala_," Mace remembered once saying. Around two standard years earlier. They had been discussing a recent mission. Skywalker had been unhappy and had voiced concern about the Senator going. Then during the mission, the young Jedi rarely left her side.

"_And she of him_," the Togruta Master, Shaak Ti added.

"_They do spend a great deal of time together_," the Kel Dor Master, Plo Koon remarked.

Mace remembered Obi-Wan's pause as he responded, "_I can assure you my friends, Anakin and Senator Amidala's relationship is platonic. _If_ anything was going on between Anakin and the Senator, I would know_."

Obi-Wan was the only reason Mace hadn't given it any further thought. The other Masters probably felt the same. Also, between the Clone Wars and all the other chaos, the Council had enough to worry about.

"Why did you cover for them?" Mace wasn't accusing or judging. His tone was curious and rather friendly and tired.

Then again, between the Sith, the Senate, and everything else, they were all tired.

"I," Obi-Wan closed his eyes for moment. Searching for the right words. "I couldn't take...away from him."

The Korun Master eyes narrowed, "Take what?"

"Happiness," Obi-Wan finally answered. "She made him happy." His mother died his arms. Then a short time later he lost one of those arms after going through a battle, where many other beings lost their lives as well. Even long after that, after some awful battle in the Outer Rim, the Core, wherever the war took them, Anakin's thoughts were on her. Cheering him up after whatever they had just gone through as if thoughts of her were some mystical power of light. "I couldn't... I couldn't do that to him." It would have broken Anakin's heart as much as his own. Besides, given what Obi-Wan knew now, he wasn't certain he would have stopped him. _Them_. Even if he had wanted to. "And I thought she would be a good influence on him. Give Anakin the balance he always lacked."

"Does she?" Mace wasn't so sure. He didn't see how Skywalker's recklessness had lessened. Plus, Amidala was an attachment. Which were dangerous and had almost led the young Jedi down a destructive and dangerous path- the Dark Side. However, he was still willing to listen.

"Yes." She and the offspring were a- _the_ positive light in Anakin's life. In some ways, Obi-Wan believed they were all that was holding Anakin together right now. Anakin didn't really talk about that night or any other secrets he withheld. He was so...resigned. Quiet. And Obi-Wan couldn't believe he was saying- thinking this, but he hoped his former Padawan would be back to his normal self soon.

Mace was not convinced. "Did the Sith not use her against him?" Skywalker had all but admitted so. And had it not almost worked?

Again, this was further proof that attachments were dangerous.

"Yes. Well, Sidious used many things against him." From everything Anakin had told them. "But it's not his love or attachment to Padmé. I think... I think it was his fear and obsession for the Senator and her safety are Anakin's weaknesses." That was what nearly drove him into the arms of the Dark Side. Again, not his attachment.

Mace was about to argue that the obsession and fear stemmed from the attachment. Possibly so did Obi-Wan's reasons for his silence on the matter, but decided to continue to be quiet and continue to listen.

"Even if Senator Amidala wasn't a part of Anakin's life," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Sidious could have used someone else. Found some other means to seduce Anakin to the Dark Side." One way or another, he would have found a way. "Palpatine knew Anakin." For over thirteen years. He had been a mentor to him. "Palpatine doted on Anakin like his favorite nephew." But that was hardly true. He had been planning. Planting seeds in Anakin when he was a boy.

Mace supposed that was true. Anakin and the Chancellor had always been close. Too close.

"Against all of us, Obi-Wan added. "Palpatine- the Sith- he knew exactly how to undermine us." He had sat literally _right_ _in_ _front_ of them for the past thirteen years. He blocked their visions. "The Sith _know_ our weaknesses."

Obi-Wan was still speaking of the Sith as if they were still here. "He is gone, Obi-Wan." Dooku and Palpatine- Sith Lords Tyranus and Sidious were no more. "The Sith will never return."

"Master Windu, with all due respect, we naïvely believed that for the past one thousand years." They should have searched- looked harder. "How do we know there isn't another out there?" There was not always a Rule of Two. Before that time, there was the Brotherhood of Darkness, and Revan's Empire before that. How did they know the Sith had not changed again? Again. "How do we know there isn't an army of Sith out there? How do we know this won't happen again? How do we know that we and future generations will not make the same mistakes?"

"Obi-Wan, you're giving into fear. Dwelling on the future." Surely the Jedi could sense an army of Sith... Then again, the couldn't even sense one Sith Lord right under their noses.

"Mace, the future isn't what worries me." Then again, Obi-Was supposed he wasn't true. And he was tired of lying. "Well... perhaps a little." Given everything that had just happened and been revealed. But the future was always in motion.

And as Master Yoda always said, "_Be mindful of the future_."

"I fear- my fear is that we will not learn from our mistakes," Obi-Wan explained. "That our-"

Mace cut in. "Pride will blind us again." He nodded, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze.

In some ways, Mace felt the Sith were not the only reason the Jedi lost their visions. Yes, the Sith had clouded their visions with darkness as well as the Clone Wars and its darkness. But so had their own arrogance.

"Yes, I too have shared similar thoughts." About many things lately. About the Clone Wars. About Skywalker. And, "About Sidious." Mace looked down as he said, "Something still doesn't add up."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Were they missing something?

"Sidious had planned to turn Anakin. Then what?" Mace explained. There was more to this... grand scheme of the Sith. They were missing something.

Mace found unlikely- impossible for Skywalker to hide his turn. One Sith Lord may have been able to hide on Coruscant, but two was unlikely. Impossible. And there was not a single doubt in Mace Windu's mind that Skywalker would have a part in the Sith's grand scheme.

The destruction of the Jedi Order.

Sadly, such a thing- a Jedi turning and becoming a Sith was not unheard of. Several Sith throughout history had at one time been Jedi. Exar Kun, Ulic Qel-Droma, Karness Muur, and... Mace felt sadness approach thinking of the most recent. His one time friend, Count Dooku. Also known as Darth Tyranus. Th most recent apprentice to Darth Sidious. He supposed Skywalker killing him was one of Skywalker's final tests before his almost Sith career.

While Skywalker would have been a powerful apprentice to Sidious. And the thought was horrifying, Skywalker would have taken down many Jedi, but there was no way _one_ Sith apprentice could have taken down the _whole_ Jedi Order.

_No,_ _not by himself_. Yes, the numbers of the Jedi were lower due to the war. But even with Darth Sidious fighting by his side, and as powerful as he was as well and despite all the damage and horror the two would have inflicted. There was no way the two of them could have hunted down all the Jedi by themselves.

_No, not without a..._ Mace's face froze. He dared not- tried not to finish that thought. But it was hopeless.

If Sidious had planned to use an army to...

Mace did not believe for one standard second that the droid army of the Confederate of Independent Systems would aid in the Sith's grand scheme to finally destroy the Jedi. Yes, Mace supposed it wasn't impossible for Skywalker to take General Grievous as leader of the Droid Army. They had after all killed many of the Order's finest these past years. But that was risky. It would still take time. Mace had learned and watched the Droid Army these three long years. And while they could inflict great damage to the Order and across the Galaxy. Droids could not inflict near as much damage compared to the...

Mace's frozen face dawned with horror.

"Master Windu? Mace?" Obi-Wan took the Korun's Master by the shoulder. Obi-Wan couldn't remember- no, he had _never_ seen Mace like this. Not on Geonosis or any battle of the Clone Wars. Not before the Clone Wars. Just..._never_.

Mace Windu was truly afraid.

Obi-Wan didn't think that Mace even knew fear.

The Korun Master's brown eyes blinked several times. "I'm...I'm fine." Mace shakily rose to his feet.

"What is- where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked, rising to his feet. He thought for certain the Master of Vaapad would be most eager to help with the preparations to capture the Separatists Council. What would be called the Battle of Mustafar.

"To get some answers," Mace murmured as he stalked out of the chambers. First he would go to the Chancellor's office. Look for _anything_\- even the _tiniest_ bit related to the Grand Army of the Republic. He _needed_ to see that information. He had to.

_Now_.

And more importantly, he _had_ to be wrong. Mace would give his very life to be wrong.

"There's something I must to know."

Obi-Wan raised a brow as Mace exited the chambers.

_End_.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? A****re Mace and Obi-Wan in character?**

**How does everyone feel about the story as a whole? Does it work? What grade would you give it? ****Most importantly, does it lead into _Surprises_ well? Does it fit? Does it feel like a prequel to _Surprises_? Give me your honest opinion. **

**If you don't know or haven't read, there is a sequel called _Surprises_. It was the one that started it all. Also there is another sequel, called _Surprises: _****_Unimaginable_ that I've mentioned and hinted at throughout this story. The final installment of the _Surprises_ universe will be called _Surprises: The Price of Freedom_.**

**Next chapter is a deleted scene. **

**Review please!**


	12. Three Times

**Deleted Chapter: Three Times**

**Characters: Captain Gregar Typho, Moteé, and Padmé Amidala.**

**This chapter was originally from an old _Revenge of the Sith_ AU I tried writing before _Surprises_. ****I had remembered it awhile back, decided to make a few tweaks, and add it to ****_Surprises: Free_****. It was going to go between chapters six _Wisdom and_ _Stability_ and chapter seven _Chaos_.**

**However, I later decided it didn't quite fit into the story. Since it was Captain Typho's one and only scene in _Free_ and the rest of the _Surprises_ universe. ****Nor did it really add anything to the story. ****So I took it out, but I always liked this chapter. So I decided to post it and not waste or delete it.**

* * *

**Deleted Chapter**

**Three Times**

_Coruscant_

In their black tunics, a group of fifteen young men were lined across the carpeted floor. Not one of them moved a muscle as their captain, Gregar Typho inspected them for the third time this evening.

Watching them was their colleague Moteé. Who always somehow seemed to find Typho's inspections amusing. The captain had no idea how she could possibly think such a thing. Considering that this was their lady and Senator's life they were talking about here.

After the attempts on the Senator's life and the start of the war three standard years prior, Typho had begun to inspect his men not once not twice. To make sure they were prepared. Their tunics in tip top shape. Most importantly their blasters ready and their recent evaluations above average. That they were ready for anything. Another assassination attempt. The next Battle of Coruscant. Surprise attacks from the swarms of paparazzi. _Anything_.

This night, Typho decided to inspect his men not one, not two, but _three_ times. If he had time, he hoped to examine the men over again a fourth time.

There was no attempt looming or Clone Wars battle awaiting them outside.

_No_. Gregar sighed. He _wished_. The rest of the men probably did too.

But the third thing, s_urprise attacks from the swarms of paparazzi_. Though they were hardly a surprise. Not since some footage of her and that hero without a thought in his head aired _all over_ the HoloNet less than twelve standard hours ago. And where was that blasted Jedi any day? The least he could do was help them with security considering this was all his fault.

A moment later, Captain Gregar Typho and the rest of his men bowed as Senator Amidala walked into the opening. Though not to greet or speak to him or the men. She didn't even notice him. Though that was hardly new.

Instead, she was speaking to- more like scolding Moteé.

Gregar wondered if she knew he could hear them. Or did she care?

"Milady," Moteé tried to explain. "Someone had to go in and tell you what was going on," Moteé certainly wasn't going to do. She'd never hear the end of it. From her mistress or the other handmaidens. The other handmaidens would tease her. The Senator's trust in her may lessen. Plus considering Master Kenobi was the couple's longtime friend it may been easier if they heard it from him.

"Yes, _someone_ should have, but not at the cost of my privacy." Whatever privacy she may have left.

"Milady, with all due respect, isn't it a little late for that?" The paparazzi had already seen them. The damage had been done.

The Senator sharply glared at the handmaiden. Her brown eyes could have been vibroblades. A moment, she took a deep breathe. "Next time, wake us up yourself." She calmly but sharply stated. "Don't _ever_ let _that_ happen again." The Senator warned, "Or _else_." Moteé may have been her friend, but she was not above sending her back to Naboo. Which in their culture was seen as a great dishonor.

Still she had more important things to focus on than any anger towards Moteé.

The Senator's chocolate eyes studied them curiously.

Normally he had five men accompanying him. This time, he had over three times the usual number. And the top, most experienced, and well trusted. Since this was far from the usual routine escort to the Senate Office Building.

Typho walked towards her, "Milady," He gestured her to come away from the prying eyes and curious ears of the rest of the security detail. He quietly began. "Have you seen the HoloNet recently?"

"I am aware of Palpatine, Captain." The Senator replied.

"No Milady," Typho said. "This is on a more personal level. I trust it's the reason why Master Kenobi was here earlier."

She closed her eyes. "Yes, I am...aware of the current situation."

"Milady, are you sure you want to go out there?" She didn't have to. Surely she could take care of all business from here. From the safety of her own apartment. Through communications or communication printers. Send Moteé, another handmaiden, or one of his own men. Even Gregar himself would go if she needed something.

But no, that was not in nature.

Padmé's fingers ran through a few documents, "I will not cower."

Of course she wouldn't. She never could leave the heroics to other Senators. The Jedi or the clone army. He wouldn't expect anything less. It was something he always admired about her. Even thirteen years at the Battle of Naboo.

"I have to face them sooner or later." The media. The Senators. Some of whom were her friends- hopefully still her friends. "Besides the Senate has to organized." She was now speaking in politician voice. "Appear well and functioning or as best it can, considering the circumstances."

She switched gears. Changing the topic. "You knew, didn't you?" It wasn't a question.

Gregar Typho gave her a look that said how could he not?

It was what he didn't say. Something that was very dear to him and kept locked away in the depths of his heart. What Gregar never told her. He always felt it would not have been right. They're social castes...it wasn't proper. A former Nubian Queen and a security captain? The talk and scandal of such a relationship would never cease. But...obviously given her relationship with Skywalker, it wouldn't have mattered to her at all. Regret filled Gregar. He looked away from her for a moment.

He had almost told her. Two...three times. The first was after she stepped down from the Naboo monarchy, but then she became Senator. The second time was after his Uncle Panaka gave the position of security captain. His uncle had warned him not to do or say anything inappropriate. And the last time was after she almost died after those assassination attempts on her life. But then that young Jedi came into her life.

"I stopped asking why the cameras were covered a long time ago." Typho didn't believe she had thought anything of it. Until now. And it looked like he was correct. Despite being a skilled politician he recognized her face of realization. "Will your," He was about to say Jedi or boyfriend be accompanying them when the Senator finished his sentence.

"My husband left for the Jedi Temple less than an hour ago," Padmé said.

Gregar's eyes widened. He also did his best not to show his sadness. "C-congratulations Milady," Masking it with his shock and surprise. "If you don't my asking, when-"

"Another time, Captain" Padmé smiled at him. "Just know I have always trusted you." She turned, "Let's go."

"Yes milady," Gregar replied.

The group all turned and followed the Senator.

But there never would be.

* * *

**I remember suspecting Typho was in love with Padmé when the Prequel Trilogy came out. My guess was proven right in one of the _Coruscant Nights_ books a few years back. ****Anyway, as I stated earlier, I had almost put this chapter in, but last moment, I changed my mind. It just didn't go. Captain Typho really hadn't been in the story previously. In the sequels or anything else really.**

**Be sure to check out the rest of the _Surprises_ universe: _Surprises_, _Surprises: Unimaginable_, and _Surprises: The Price of Freedom_.**

**Trivia: This chapter was originally titled _Regret_.**

**Do review please.**


End file.
